Merging
by find-nowhere
Summary: Even Stevens/Lizzie McGuire Crossover. Ren's going to Princeton & invites her unmentionable cousin David and his friends to a party she's throwing. A beach party, by the way. Meanwhile Tawny makes a bet with Louis & there's this girl Kate...
1. How All Of This Began

_**UPDATED Michelle-Note (5.14.08):** __I looked at this and noticed that the formatting was fubarred, so I'm resubmitted the chapters. This gives me a chance to read over them so that I can remember what I was writing about so I can return from my five year hiatus (or however long it was). Also I dropped the rating from M to T because I'm not terribly vulgar at all, just paranoid, and I'm fairly certain this isn't all that M-worthy, although it is filled with slashiness, underage drinking, and other _horrible_ things._

_**Michelle-Note:** At the request/begging of STELLER RAVEN (yes, I'm promoting him, pathetically) here is an Even Stevens/Lizzie McGuire crossover (damn my ability to portray emotion!). Ta da! I know not where it is going and I think it starts out kinda slow with the first chapter, but I have loads of random ideas that I will attempt to connect somehow, and I'm trying out the whole alternating narrators thing because I adore writing in first person. It takes place in the future, which is pretty obvious, and both movies are considered, if you care to know. Hopefully I got everyone where their ages should be in relation to everyone else's, or at least their ages are plausible._

_**Disclaimer:** This never occurred to me but STELLAR RAVEN pointed it out the other night...what pray-tell, is the point of a disclaimer on a fanfiction site. The mere fact that this is a fan fiction site implies that the writers do not own the characters they are using._

Merging

Chapter 1: How All of This Began

Ren: Stevens' house, kitchen, Sacramento: 11:14am: 28 May

My mother poked her head into the kitchen, "I have a great idea, honey!"

"Relating to my party?"

"Of course." She grinned, "You should really invite your cousin David."

I had taken a break from my work on invitations a few minutes before, and I looked over at her suspiciously, "But I haven't seen him since we were like…five, and he lives really far away."

"It was just a suggestion, dear, and I thought it would be nice. He could stay here. You two always played together and were so cute when his family came to visit."

"Do you remember why they stopped visiting?" I asked her. I remembered why they stopped visiting, and it wasn't pleasant.

"Oh…well, yes, but that was a long time ago. It's been thirteen years. I'm sure that I've been forgiven, and it never had to do with you or him."

"Thirteen. Nice number, mom." I started to get back to sealing envelopes.

"I still think it would be nice if you two saw each other again before you both go off to college and completely lose contact."

"I'll think about it." I told her, and she went back to her business in the living room. I did have a few extra invitations that weren't designated for anyone in particular, and it wouldn't hurt to send one to David, who was known as my "unmentionable cousin".

If I remembered him correctly, he was an odd curly-haired boy, who was small for his age. He was the same age as me, and he was my mom's sister's only son. They would come and stay with us at least twice a year, but this one year, when we were both five, unforeseen events occurred and his mother severed all ties with my mother over some fried chicken. Indirectly over some fried chicken, it really went a lot deeper than that. Since then, I had not seen or heard from the boy, and it would be very odd for him to be invited to my party. We seldom even spoke of him or his family.

I was having a party on June 15th, at the beach. It was sort of a going away and congratulations to me for finally deciding which college to attend party. I'd settled on Princeton. It was Ivy League, and also very far away, so the going away party part made sense. It'd probably be the last time the bunch of us around here were together. I'd also been accepted to Cornell and Brown, two more Ivy League schools, as well as Duke, which was a big private university in North Carolina, and the University of California in Los Angeles. As for my major, that was still in the air.

"Oh, what the heck…" I mumbled to myself, and grabbed one of my extra invitations. It wasn't as if it were David and I that got into a huge fight, and if he did come it would be interesting to catch up, or it might just be awkward and weird. Either way, there was no real harm in sending an invitation, "Mom, what's David's address?" I shouted.

"If it hasn't changed then it's in the address book by the phone book. Maybe I should call her to check."

"If they moved then their number won't be the same."

"I know, but if I call and the number's changed then we'll know they moved, and then know that we need to take extra steps to track them down."

"You just wanted an excuse to call his mom, didn't you?"

There was a short pause, "No!"

"You want her recipe for fried chicken, don't you?" I accused.

She entered the room again, "Alright, you got me. I figured homemade fried chicken would be good at your party, so I was thinking of you at least."

I rolled my eyes, and laughed a little, "I'll call."

"Fine, and tell him to bring a copy of that recipe if he can come." She scurried quickly out of the room after that before I could comment.

My mother probably had ulterior motives behind her ulterior motives like a cook-off in a few weeks or something along those lines. She was manipulative, that was why she was in politics for so many years. I found the address book, then flipped to the G-section, and found Gordon. Carefully I dialed the number that had been written there, and then sat back at the table with the phone.

"Hello?" A woman answered after a few rings.

"Is this the Gordon residence?" I asked.

It was my aunt, "Yes, who is this?"

"This is Ren Stevens, Eileen's daughter."

Silence followed.

"I was wondering if I could speak to David." I continued because she didn't seem inclined to say anything else.

"Yes, I suppose so. I can't punish the child for the evils of the parent." She sighed. "But he isn't home right now. He just went out with some friends of his for lunch. I guess I can tell him to call you when he gets home."

"Thank you. That would be great."

"Bye Ren, tell your mother she can't have my recipe, and I still consider her a traitor." Her voice was filled with spite.

"Yes ma'am. Bye."

I hung up the phone, and wrote down his address on the envelope. Then proceeded to count how many invitations I had ready. I wanted to send them out today, so that everyone would have time to clear their schedules on said day, and call me to tell me they were coming before the 7th, so we could get exact numbers for supplies. I looked at my guest list and began checking off the names of those who I had an invitation for, just to make sure, one last time. I wrote David in at the bottom, put a check by his name, and it brought me to a grand total of twenty-four. That was a good number.

Gathering all of them up, I made sure they were sealed, and had stamps, yet again. I yelled toward the living room as I headed for the door leading to the garage, "Mom, I'm going out to mail these, and I talked to your sister, she said you couldn't have her recipe and that she still considers you a traitor."

"Why'd you mention it to her?!" She yelled back.

"I didn't. She brought it up all on her own, and I'm going now. David wasn't home, but he's supposed to call me, so I'll be back soon because I don't want you answering the phone."

"Alright, honey."

It wasn't as if the post office was far away or anything; it was only a few blocks down the street. I'd missed the mailman, who had come and gone earlier this morning. At that time I wasn't quite done checking and rechecking everything. Accuracy and perfection are a necessity.

Talking to David on the phone for a little bit would probably make the awkwardness a little less if he did come, if his mother hadn't turned him against me or anything. Talking to him was a good idea definitely, I thought as I got into the driver's seat of my Jeep. Jeeps are so utilitarian, and yet cute just like boys. I gave up on boys in the Sacramento area after breaking up with Jason at the end of my freshmen year. That was doomed from the beginning as were all of my relationships. He was far too old for me anyway. It didn't bother me or anything. I could focus more on school work without being hassled by boy problems. I would meet boys in college - smart boys.

Taking a mere five minutes to go to the post office and return home, I reentered my house to find Louis up and moving around. Donnie was still in bed, the lazy ass. He'd stayed out all night last night, again, with some girl. He was home from college for the summer. Next year would be grad school, getting his master's degree in something or another. I don't even know.

Sitting down on the sofa, I clicked on the TV and started flipping through the channels to pass the time before David called. I didn't have anything else to do until later when I was going to go to a movie with Ruby and Tawny.

"Hey, Ren." Louis said plopping himself down next to me with some sort of sandwich in his hand when I'd stumbled across the National Geographic channel and taken some interest in a documentary on the Amazon rainforest. Wow, I'm such a dork, but I don't care.

"Hi, Louis…"

"What's up?" He asked then took a huge bite of his sandwich, and watched me out of the corner of his eye.

I grimaced and looked away, disgusted by his eating habits, "What do you want?"

"What makes you fink I want somefing?" Crumbs sputtered out of his mouth.

"You're being too friendly." I groaned and then moved to the loveseat to get away from him.

He swallowed the huge bite, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

I winced again, nearly sure he would choke and die, "Then what did you do wrong?"

"Nothing!" He protested, and took another inhumanly large bite. He'd finish the thing in four bites most likely if he continued in such a manner.

"I'm expecting a call, so I'm uh…gonna go upstairs and leave you to your sandwich…" I told him, as I got up and headed for the stairs. I dropped the channel changer next to him.

"That was what I wanted, the TV." He laughed, "Call from who?"

"From the unmentionable cousin."

"Ooooh…David? I never met him."

"I'm inviting him to my party."

"What?!" Crumbs shot out of his mouth again, "You didn't even invite me!"

I rolled my eyes, "I did too."

"I didn't get an invitation!"

"Of course not, stupid, we live in the same house, and if I had for some reason sent you an invitation, you wouldn't have gotten it yet anyway because I mailed them a few minutes ago, but I didn't mail you one, so it doesn't matter."

"You spend too much time with Tawny…you're mean now…"

I ignored his pathetic attempt at a guilt trip. He was going to be a senior in high school next year, but he was so annoying, and obnoxious, and just immature. Maybe he was just like that toward me for some sick, twisted reason. Tawny seemed to not mind him, and saw something in him. I have no earthly idea what. Her reasons for being friends with him and even randomly dating him were probably more sick and twisted than anything I could comprehend. He'd get voted class clown, most certainly.

As I shut my bedroom door, the phone rang. I quickly smoothed out my shirt as if someone would see me, and took a deep breath. I let it ring a few more times so not to seem too eager, but I didn't let it ring so many times that it would seem like I didn't care. I smiled and answered, "Hello?"

"Ah…can I speak to Ren…please?"

"Speaking." I grinned at the sound of a nervous male voice in the other line. "Is this David?"

"Err…no."

"Oh! I'm sorry. I was expecting a call from my cousin David, who I haven't seen since I was five. Who is this?" I mumbled, embarrassed slightly. Everyone makes mistakes. I make few than most though, yet don't suffer from any horrible humiliation.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry. This is David, but I don't go by David."

"Oh…"

"I prefer being called Gordo."

Gordo? What the hell is a gordo?

"It's a nickname…from my last name…" He answered what I was thinking.

"Well, hi. It's been a while, yeah?"

"Thirteen years, so what's going on for me to get a phone call from you?"

I sat down on my bed, feeling slightly less tense about the whole situation. He seemed really calm and amiable now too. "I'm having this big beach party in June, and I thought it would be fun if you came. We used to go to the beach a lot when you would visit, and I'm going to Princeton, so-"

"Princeton! Wow! I'm going to Dartmouth!" He exclaimed. "I graduated first in my class."

"So did I!"

"This is cool. I only got valedictorian by four tenths of a point though. I was really surprised."

He was a kindred spirit, and I was pleased, "I got it by two points. Everyone around here seems to be an underachiever except a select few."

"Our top five here were really close. Ya know, they tried to move me up a grade when I was in eighth, but I turned it down."

"Oh, wow. You should really consider coming to my party. I bet we'd have loads to talk about. I sent the invitation today, so you should get it soon, and you could stay at my house, I'm sure my parents won't mind."

"Yeah. My parents would probably let me go. The phone bill is going to be terrible if we talk for long, you know, and then they might kill me, and I wouldn't be able to come at all." He said a little saddened.

"It's going to be an all-day beach party, and we have all sorts of things planned. Check out the invitation when you get it, and my cell number is in it." I said quickly.

"I'd come regardless. I'd like to see you. You were always my favorite cousin."

"Awesome. I'll talk to you later then. Call me after you get your invitation."

"Bye-oh wait! Would it be ok if I brought my two best friends if I come? If their parents will let them, of course. They're too girls, and I think you'd like them. It would be like our graduation trip."

"Yeah, that's fine, just tell me whether or not they're coming, and I'll talk to my parents about them staying here too."

"Ok. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, and took a deep breath, "This is so exciting!" I said to myself. I bet his friends were both smart too, and going to Ivy League schools. We could start a club, and it would be great. I hurried out of my room and went downstairs, "Mom! Guess what!"

I had forgotten to ask the boy about the chicken.


	2. A Side Plot! Gasp!

Chapter 2: A Side-plot! Gasp!

Tawny: Stevens' house, Louis' room, Sacramento: 3:29pm: 4 June

"Your sister is really hot, you know." I said during a moment of silence, in a way that made me sound completely serious. Louis and I were alone in his room, waiting for Twitty who had taken a new girl out to lunch.

He turned away from his Churro machine and glared, "Don't ever say that again. Ever."

"Why not?" This would be more amusing than I had initially thought.

"Because."

"Why not, Louis? You jealous?" I rolled my eyes.

He glared harder, "No. I just don't believe you."

"I'm serious. You should hook me up with her."

"But you're my girlfriend."

"No, no. We broke up again two weeks ago, remember?"

I turned completely around, "I know you swing all sorts of ways with your love interests, and the people you choose to torture, but do not swing toward my sister. It's wrong on many, many levels."

"What do you know about levels? You're the most one-dimensional person I know."

"Why do I put up with this?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" He focused again on his Churros. "Where the hell is Twitty when I need him?!"

"I think she's really interesting in addition to being hot."

"That's what you always say about everyone, and she's the most boring person in the world, Tawny. She watches the National Geographic channel and never does anything remotely wrong, and just no. It's like incest."

"She interests me. There is more to her than meets the eye, my dear boy."

"You're crazy." He shook a Churro at me, "You'll be interested in her for a week or so, then move on to someone new, or back to me. That's how you work. I can't let you do that to my sister. I only let you use me like that because you're hot, and my sister would never go for you, or any other girl, or boy, or animal because she's asexual. So there."

"Hold on. Back up." I stared at him firmly, "Number one, stop making me out to be a bad person because I just happen to date a lot of people. It's not like I'm a slut, I'm merely playing the field, and looking for someone that I like. I happen to realize that I don't like anyone I date after a while, and as opposed to leading them on, I break up with them, often on friendly terms, unlike you."

"But-"

"No, shut up. I've told you this before, I keep trying to like you because I know you really, really like me, though you deny and just say that I'm hot, that's why we go out all the time. I used to think I liked you back in middle school, but really, no one knew anything about really liking anyone back then."

"You-"

"No, shut up again. As for the lovely Ren Stevens. She is not asexual, she is merely just putting off dating until she's ready to be serious, which makes good sense, and I should do it too, but this is far more fun." I smiled bitterly, "And as far as the her not going for me thing goes, I bet I could change her mind about girls."

"I will not let you make my sister gay!" He stood up, and bit his Churro.

"I can't make her gay. You can't make people gay. I will just make her realize that the more intelligent side of the population is available to her as well, giving her more options. Every girl is capable of liking another girl, she just must realize that she is capable of it."

"No! Bad Tawny!"

"Oh hush, I bet I could do that to any girl." I said, smirking.

He looked at me blankly for a while before saying, "Your ego is huge."

"Yes, it is, but seriously, I will bet you 100 that I can make any girl seriously question her sexuality if not shift her orientation, and you can pick the girls. We can do this up until the day after Ren's party."

"You're on." He stuck out his hand covered in powdered sugar and cinnamon. "Just stay away from my sister. She's already has a horrible track record with boys, and she needs not start one with girls."

He actually cared about her, and it was cute. I shook his hand, and hoped he had 100. "This has to be a secret between us."

"Alright."

Twitty barged in, "Heeeeey," He said in an excited and drawn out manner, then he looked at us and tilted his head to the side, "Holding hands, or shaking?"

"Shaking, dude." Louis said.

I pulled away and wiped my sugar-coated hand on my pants, "He's our witness."

"Witness to what?" He asked, and sat down on Louis' bed.

"Us shaking hands."

"Alright. Cool." He ran his hands through his somewhat long, blonde hair, "That was one of the best lunches in the history of my life."

"How'd it go?" I asked, as Louis tended his Churros.

"Man, the sandwich I had was incredible. The girl wasn't bad either, but I couldn't remember her name, so I just avoided saying it the whole time."

Louis laughed loudly.

I hung my head, and mumbled, "Boys…" Deciding to leave them alone, I headed for the door to go see what Ren was doing. I stopped by Louis and whispered in his ear, "I could do it with boys too."

"Stay away from me." He said between his teeth.

I smiled, and left his room. Ren's bedroom door was partially open, and I peeked inside. Not there. I then ventured down the stairs and went toward the kitchen to find her making a sandwich.

"Hey, Tawny."

I laughed at the thought of me liking her. She was absolutely just my friend. Louis was incredibly gullible. I was simply getting him back from when I first met him and he made me think his mother was dead. Eileen was certainly not dead. Maybe I was overdoing it a little, seeing as it was years ago, but it was entirely too amusing to stop. I'd never do anything to hurt Ren, she was one of my best friends. Louis, though also one of my best friends, he was a different story.

"What are you laughing at?" Ren asked, carefully positioning the lettuce on her sandwich.

"I think I convinced your brother that I have a thing for you."

She sighed, and smiled, "Poor Louis. You own him."

"I could so easily make him think that I've just been using him to get to you."

"Do it. It'd serve him right for being such a pain in the ass to me for so many years."

"Don't encourage me, Ren!" I watched as she lined up her top piece of bread perfectly with the bottom, "You're definitely obsessive-compulsive."

Looking up, she said, "It's harmless, and you know I make good sandwiches."

I pulled out a chair at the table and sat down, "Yes, good sandwiches, but lining up the bread doesn't contribute to that."

"Don't act like you're not weird." She said while carefully cutting her sandwich into triangles of equal size. "You dress funny, and avoid sunlight."

"I dress comfortably, and not in bright colors because bright colors make me dizzy, and I don't want skin cancer. Sorry for being logical and healthy."

She shrugged, "Want a sandwich?"

"Sure."


	3. Ren Is Boring, Ruby Wants To Fix Her

Chapter 3: Ren Is Boring, Ruby Wants To Fix Her

Ren: Ruby's house, Sacramento: 6:32pm: 8 June

Still, I wonder how I have tolerated Ruby for so long. She is my foil, my opposite, my antithesis. I give me credit for remaining friends with the girl for so many years. She was loud, almost always more chipper than any normal person should be, and when she wasn't chipper, she was horribly upset and crying. There was no happy medium. She was boy-obsessed, completely unfocused on her school work, and just barely managed to get into UCLA. On top of that, her voice was just plain annoying to me at times.

Before I had even completely opened her front door, I heard her, "Oh my God, Ren, so who all's coming to your party?"

I actually entered her house before answering, "Everyone."

"That's so cool! When is your cousin coming and is he cute?"

She was very concerned with my party, "His plane gets here late tonight, and he's definitely bringing his friends. I don't know if he's cute, I can't judge my own cousin like that, but he emailed me a picture. He's got curly hair, and he's a boy." I dropped my purse on her coffee table, and sat on the couch. "One problem with all this though, his friend Lizzie couldn't come unless she brought her little brother with her."

"How little is he?"

"Well…he isn't little, he'll be a sophomore this year."

"Ah. Not so bad. Same as Beans." Ruby sighed, "Ren, you really need this party to be cool because if it isn't, you will definitely leave here with a horrible reputation."

"What?"

"Listen," She walked over and sat down on the table in front of me and took my hands, "You are really dull. Your parties always suck. Everyone knows this, but no one wants to tell you. I'm telling you as a friend, your parties suck. Every year, your birthday party sucks."

"I have fun." I protested in defense. I had no idea my parties were that bad. I knew they weren't like normal parties really, but they didn't suck.

"But no one else does because your sense of fun seems to differ from everyone else's."

"I'm sure some other people have fun like-"

"No. Your parties are lame. We play dorky games and eat candy exactly like we have since you were little."

"Ruby." I said firmly, and shook my head.

"I know what you're going to say, Ren. I don't mean that everyone needs to get wasted, and have sex to have fun, but we need more than Twister and-"

I pulled away from her and crossed my arms, "I'm having a beach party this year. We won't play Twister."

She shook her head sadly, and sighed, "Just leave it to me."

"I don't trust you." I said to her flatly. "I can't leave you in charge of anything. Remember that time in-"

"Try to. Please. I can do parties. The first thing I need to do is fix you."

"Fix me?" I was a little concerned. Ok, so a lot concerned actually.

"You're boring. You have potential physically, but you don't maximize it, and you are boring. You have the personality of a head of lettuce. I can fix both."

"But-" I wasn't that boring. Tawny didn't mind me. We talked a lot about all kinds of things.

Standing up she said, "No buts, Ren. We're going shopping."

"Now?"

She nodded, affirmatively, "To the mall!" She grabbed my arm, and I managed to snatch my purse off of her table before we were out her door and she said, "We'll be done by 9."

I groaned, and got into the passenger's seat of her Honda Accord. I felt obligated to let her do this to me, finally, after all of these years. I'd gone shopping with her before, but never purchased anything she advised me to, and I continued to dress in a plain manner. Not as plain as Tawny, but plain, yet preppy. I wasn't trying to impress anyone. I was focused on my academics. It was summer, there were no academics, and I was about to leave for college. There was no harm in this. I kept telling myself that, over and over. It was about a ten minute drive to the mall, and I sat in silence, visualizing the possibly horrible results of this experiment with Ruby.

We entered her favorite store, and stopped when right inside. She stood in front of me and placed her hands on my shoulders, "I will help you pick out an ensemble for the day of your party, but how you dress for the rest of your life is up to you. Afterward, we will go eat."

I sighed, "Ruby-"

"No. I will be the boss for once. Follow me."

I did as she commanded, and for the next hour I was forced to try on skirts, and tops because she insisted on a skirt.

"It's not that you aren't pretty normally, Ren," Ruby told me as she went to the counter with a pleated khaki skirt and white halter top she'd picked out for me, "It's just that you could be prettier."

"Ruby-"

"Nope. Hush. Next we'll find you a new bathing suit."

"What's wrong with mine?" I asked, and took out my wallet because she was making me pay for this.

"It's just boring. You need something brighter that goes with your skin tone."

I hung my head, and handed over the cash for my new outfit. Then let her drag me to another store. She snatched random bikinis off of racks, and held them up to my arm, then finally settled on one that was hot pink and white. It was cute, I'd give her that. I didn't mind hot pink.

"Isn't it a little too flashy?" I asked before I paid again.

"No such thing as too flashy." She turned to look at sunglasses, "It's your party. You want people to notice you."

I usually wanted people to notice me for my grades and my intelligence, not my clothes or body or anything. I sighed and handed over some more cash, reluctantly, "Let's go eat so I can get home to meet Gordo. I'll bring him over tomorrow, so you can meet him and his friends."

She began to laugh, and I knew it was at his name. She always laughed when I said his name. I figured she'd attempt to hook up with him, but I don't know how she'd manage if she always laughed at the thought of his name. I wondered about her sometimes. Well, most of the time, really.


	4. Arrival Of Potential Adversarial Forces

_**UPDATED Michelle-Note (5.14.08):** __This chapter may have been one of the reasons this was originally rated M, but I cannot be sure (I really can't remember anything, and as I read over this it's like a completely amazing and new story to me...haha). Kate drops the f-bomb a lot...which I don't think makes this more than T-rated, per se. I have a 15-year-old brother, and I've heard how he and his friends talk these days...I suppose this is a warning for anyone offended by the f-word, y'all._

Chapter 4: Arrival Of Potential Adversarial Forces

Kate: The Hilton, Room 615, Sacramento: 11:57pm: 8 June

Hell with changing my clothes. I was way too tired. Flying always made me insanely sleepy, but I can never sleep on planes very well. I dropped my bags on the floor, plopped down face first on the nearest bed, and kicked off my flip flops. This was a stupid idea: going to Sacramento with Ethan's family, and bringing Claire too. I hate getting my way sometimes. I wish they had said no. I whined to Ethan until he talked his parents into bring her along too. I guess it was better than sitting at home by myself though, even if I had to deal with Claire still. I had told her that Ethan's family invited me to come with them on their final family vacation before he went to college, and she invited herself. I couldn't say no.

It isn't really that I didn't like Claire, she was my best friend, I was just tired of her. We were together all the time, and had been for years. We were going to different colleges and I was actually relieved. I wanted to start over with people, and not have her there to tell me what to do. I was stupid to let her do that in the first place, but it was a bit late now, and I figured it wouldn't hurt much more to let her have her way for a little while longer.

I quite missed the days when I was friends with Lizzie. It was times like this when I missed her the most, times when I was laying alone in a bed that wasn't mine. We still managed to be friends on random occasions when no one was looking. My friends had problems with her, and hers had problems with me, so the occasions were few and far between. I talked to her online a lot, and sometimes we did school projects together, but when people were looking we acted like we hated it.

"Kate, I want that bed to myself. You sleep with Ethan." Claire said loudly, poking me in the side. Ethan's parents had a room, and the three of us had a room.

I groaned and got up, kicking my shoes toward my things, and I laid down next to Ethan, who had already fallen asleep on top of the comforter like I was planning on doing on the other bed. Why hadn't he laid down on the same bed as me? Claire could've just had that other bed then, and I wouldn't have had to move. She had actually changed into clothes to sleep in, and was rearranging her pillows, "Don't wake me up in the morning, k?"

"Alright. Don't keep me up all night fucking Ethan. I know how loud you are."

I rolled over, so that I wasn't facing her anymore, "He's asleep, and I'm too tired, so just don't wake me up in the morning for any reason whatsoever."

"Fine. Don't be a bitch."

I wasn't. I was tired. I wished I could argue with her. Everyone thought that I was the boss, and she followed me around, but it wasn't that at all. She influenced every single decision I made to the point that I just acted in a way I knew she would approve, thus no one saw her snapping at me or lecturing me on the proper things for me to do.

"What? Are you not talking to me now?" She said in a very aggravated tone.

"No, I'm tired. It's 12 o'clock, and I'd like to go to sleep, that's all. Leave me alone."

"Whatever."

I heard her rustle around in her bed, and mumble things under her breath, but of course, I didn't say anything. I missed Lizzie, and wished she were here instead. It would be nice if it were her next to me instead of Ethan and his fucking snoring. I was having such dumb ass thoughts lately revolving around her. We were coming up on yet another transition like the one between elementary and middle school when we went our separate ways. We were going to the same college, but I'd probably never see her. I hadn't seen her all summer, she was always with Gordo and Miranda, and I was always at parties or with Claire and Ethan. Her sidekick, Miranda, was also going to said college as well, and they were rooming together, as expected. As long as she was around Lizzie wasn't permitted to act as if she cared about me in any way because I was a stuck-up bitch, and she could do better than me. Miranda was bitch, a judgmental bitch, and wouldn't give me a chance for her life, and wouldn't believe Lizzie, even if she swore that I wasn't such a terrible person. Maybe it was because I was prettier than her, or maybe she liked Ethan, and was jealous, or maybe she liked me. That last one was funny, but then again, it wasn't.

"Kate?" Claire whispered.

"What?" I said, as nicely as possible, so to not make her angry.

"Are you breaking up with Ethan after this?"

"Yeah." I had told her that a few days ago, and I looked at Ethan carefully in the dim light to make sure he was still asleep.

"Would you mind if I dated him? He's really hot, and you're an idiot for breaking up with him, but I can't tell you what to do."

That was fucked up, "No, it's fine, Claire."

She got quiet again. Was it fine? It was really fucked up that she would do that, but I didn't really care. She could have lots of sex with him, and then break up with him; it didn't really matter to me, and he was too stupid to realize that was all she wanted. I'd just been going out with him for the title anyway, and because he was one of the most sought after boys in our school. We broke up on and off, and everyone seemed to think we'd end up together forever. Even his parents - that's why they'd invited me, they kind of saw me as part of their family. I was going to break up with him the final time the day we got back from this. I was just using him for the chance to get away from my house. God, I was such an asshole. I really was a bitch. How could I do something like that to a person, and what about his family? Block it out, that's how. Pretend it never happened, and avoid thinking about it for the moment.

Miranda…back to her. She was a total bitch to me, and I didn't do anything to her. It wasn't unheard of for people to be asses to the people they cared about the most. I did it, and had for years. There was no way Miranda could actually care about me though because she never had a civil conversation with me, and knew nothing about me. She could've just thought I was hot because I was, but that wouldn't result in her being mean because she secretly attached to me, but knew she could never have me. What a dumb thought. She just hated me because it was the cool thing to do. She was the unpopular girl who despised the popular girl, and was going against the grain just to be going against it. My popularity was merely a comfort of some sort that brought me safety. Knowing that guys fantasized about me and that other girls wanted to be me made me feel safe. Safe, but not happy. I always chose safety over happiness. I couldn't tell anyone that though.

Who is it that I am most unnecessarily mean to?

Lizzie McGuire.

Those were the stupid thoughts that had been rampant in my head for months now. It had turned into a secret obsession. I couldn't tell a single person, and certainly couldn't act on it. What an idiotic thing all of this was. Let's have the popular girl with the popular boyfriend develop a girl-crush on the not-so-popular girl, who had a great boyfriend in one of her best friends, but kept turning him down. It would never work, and she was straight anyway. Shit, I was straight as far as anyone was concerned, and I always will be. I kept up with her fucking lovelife and with her friends, and acted like it was just some sick fascination with plans to sabotage any chance of happiness for the girl, for no reason other than I was a bitch. She should have hooked up with Gordo, but she didn't. Even after the Rome trip, she didn't, despite my attempts, and attempts after that. He was a good guy and didn't think I was quite as evil as everyone else, and it would have been fine with me if they'd gone out. She deserved someone like him. She said she didn't want to make their friendship awkward, and who the hell am I to approve of who she goes out with?

I never thought much of my little affliction with her until a while back, when she decided to go out with one of my ex-boyfriends. I realized I had a problem with it, enough of a problem with it to mention it to her. She thought it was because I still liked him or something, and got pissed at me. I thought it was that too at first, but it wasn't at all. He was a dick, and she could do better, but heaven forbid I tell her that because then she'd know I actually cared, and did so a bit more than I should. I couldn't care about her. She wasn't my friend, much less anything else. They broke up after a few weeks, and I was glad, but those words never came out of my mouth.

This entire thing was stupid, and had been from the beginning. I couldn't actually like her. I needed to get over it. A complete lack of all contact with her would do me good. That was what this vacation was for, to make me stop being an idiot.


	5. Arrival Of Ze Unmentionable Cousin

Chapter 5: Arrival Of Ze Unmentionable Cousin

Ren: Steven's family living room, Sacramento: 12:05am: 9 June

Donnie had gone out again, but the rest of us were sitting anxiously in the living room, wide awake. Gordo and his friends were supposed to get a taxi out to our house after their flight arrived, and the airport wasn't too far away.

"I hope he brought the recipe." My mom muttered, breaking the silence of the room, "You did remind him, right Ren?"

I glared at her, and didn't answer.

"Eileen, you should forget about the chicken, then maybe your sister would forget about you and what happened with the chicken." Said my dad, calmly.

She took a deep breath then said, "Steve, you don't understand this."

"I do too. Chicken has caused a huge rift in your family."

"Mom, dad, don't talk about the chicken, please." I pleaded. An argument was about to occur, and again, it would be over chicken. Causing a rift in our own family this time.

"I could go for some chicken right now." Louis added, inappropriately. He was good for that.

Then the doorbell rang, and I was thankful. We saw four silhouettes through the glass, and all looked at one another to try and determine who should answer it, forgetting the chicken momentarily.

"I'll get it!" Louis yelled.

"No, you won't!" I protested quickly because that was just a bad idea, and made a dash for the door myself. He was motivational like that. I made sure my clothes looked ok, and tried to look composed. White buttoned shirt, and jeans were clean, everything looked fine, but I was slightly nervous. I smiled widely and opened the door, "Hi!"

The oldest male among the group looked up at me slightly because I was a good bit taller than he, and he smiled back, "Ren?"

I nodded, but tried not to be too eager, "Come in."

The four entered, and then stood by the door, holding their bags, rather unsure of what to do, as most people in the same situation would be.

"My older brother Donnie isn't here right now, but that's Louis," I pointed, "And there's my mom and dad."

My mother and Louis both nodded, but in completely different manners. No eye contact was made by my mother, but Louis looked the two girls over, while my dad got up and shook everyone's hand more enthusiastically than needed, "You can all call me Steve, or Mr. Stevens. It's good to see you, David-err…Gordo."

"You too…" Gordo said a little unsurely, and ruffling his own curly hair, which was similar to Louis', "These are my friends." He turned to a dark-haired girl with baggy pants on, "This is Miranda Sanchez, and this is Lizzie McGuire," He nodded to the blonde girl to the other side of him, and the both smiled politely. "There's her little brother Matt."

Louis eyed the young blood, and grinned, completely shifting his attention, "Going into the tenth grade, huh?"

"Yep." Matt responded, seeming interested in what he had to say.

"I have a little buddy named Beans, who's the same age as you." He stood, "Come on up to my room, you can crash in there, and we can talk business."

A mischievous smile crossed the boy's face. He was somewhat attractive, a little on the puny side, but I'd date him if he were older and I actually dated people. He had straight, light-brown messy hair, and a nice face, but was about to be corrupted by my brother, so there was no hope. I watched them go up the stairs, and sighed, then turned to the others, "All three of you can sleep in my room on the floor, or if you'd rather not, we have a few couches."

"Your room is fine, I guess." Lizzie mumbled, "I'm really tired. I'd sleep anywhere."

"Follow me." I said, leading the way.

"Nice to meet you…again, I guess…Mr. and Mrs. Stevens." Gordo said politely, being the last one in the line behind the two girls and myself. They said the same thing afterward.

"You can put your things down anywhere you want," I told them as they entered my room, soon regretting that I said it, "I'll get some blankets and pillows for you."

"I guess we'll get to know each other better tomorrow…or later today, rather." Gordo said, sleepily, sitting down on my bed, rubbing his face.

"Yeah." I heard Lizzie and Miranda talking as they put their bags down, and I listened out of curiosity.

"I wonder what Kate's doing…" Lizzie said with a yawn.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know…I was just wondering."

"Who's Kate?" I asked, dropping three pillows on the floor by my bed on the side I didn't get out of in the morning. I was being nosy.

The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but stopped, and the other girl spoke instead, "She's a complete bitch, and Lizzie's too nice of a person to just forget she exists."

"She's not that bad." Gordo argued, but quickly shifted the subject, "Ren, where's the bathroom?"

"Go out the door take a left, and it's the first door on the left."

He grabbed his toothbrush from his bag, and exited, followed by Miranda with a change of clothes. This left Lizzie and I alone, "So…" I began, "Lizzie…"

She looked up and smiled, but said nothing.

This was awkward. What does one say to their cousin's friend who is in their room that they've never met before? She seemed nice enough, but really, what does one say? I could bring up one of the few things I knew about her, "What's with this Kate girl?"

She shrugged, and took off her shirt, nonchalantly, "I just wonder what's going on with her once in a while because we used to be friends."

"Oh," It just became a little more awkward. I got into my bed and wondered how her little brother was doing with my little brother. They were being quiet, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing, "Is your brother-"

"Aggravating, yes. Yours?"

"Yes."

"Great…my parents said I couldn't come unless I brought him with me. I don't know why." She yawned again, and pulled a tank top on, "Totally ruins my graduation trip…"

"Louis is generally harmless, but I don't know what he'll do since he's found someone new, and will probably have some interesting input from him."

She forced a little laugh, and seemed in thought about something else, as she took off her bra and threw it down. They were all very unorganized, and I would have to rearrange everything later. The girl began to take her pants off and turned so she wasn't facing me, "Did Gordo tell you about us?"

"Us…as in?" I was a little unsure, he'd told me a lot of different things. I watched her out of the corner of my eye, and she started to put on a pair of shorts.

"Me and him."

"Oh…briefly."

She sat on the floor where she was and looked around my room, "Am I stupid?"

"I don't know. I guess it depends on the people. You should meet my friend Tawny, she's been best friends with my brother forever, and they date on and off. She gives advice to everyone around here too…for a small fee." Tawny wouldn't charge her because she was cute. I could tell that already, but it was probably better not to say anything revolving around such things as Tawny's sexual preferences with a stranger. She could find out on her own.

She sighed and Gordo walked back in. He was very chipper, "Tomorrow…later today…can we go around to random places of interest so I can film them? There might be some good places for me to do a few little movies. Do you know anyone that likes to act cus that would be great?"

"There's Tawny, and you need to meet my friend Ruby. I guess we can do that."

"Yay!" He said grinning.

Lizzie got up and playfully messed up his hair as she walked out, "Dork."

Maybe she still liked him, and was ready to do something about it. She might've just seemed off because she was shy. I didn't know. I was no good at reading people, and never had been. As far as I knew, it might not be either of those, and probably wasn't.


	6. Little Shop of Whores

Chapter 6: Little Shop Of Whores (Development of Side-Plot)

Tawny: The Sacramento Mall, Sacramento: 11:16am: 9 June

"Let's make this quick, Louis." I hissed, "Pick a girl, and let's go back to your house so I can meet your sister's people. They seem more interesting than you."

"They're my people too, and I'm looking for girls that are definitely straight, so that I can win."

We were sitting alone at a table in the food court of the mall, and he was looking around, examining everyone carefully, taking a needlessly long time. Twitty, Beans, and Ren's cousin's friend's brother, Matt, had gone off chasing girls. I was so much better at getting girls, "If you don't hurry up, they'll be back, and then we can't do this."

"Alright. Fine." He squinted toward Abercrombie, and then pointed, "See that girl, right there."

I looked, "Gotta narrow it down."

"That blonde one by the rack to the left of the entrance. She's holding up a blue shirt and looking at it."

She was a pretty good distance away, but I looked at her the best I could. She was attractive, and completely unfamiliar to me. She looked rather preppy, but they were always the most fun, and I shouldn't judge people by their appearances anyway. "Why her?"

"Because I bet that guy is her boyfriend." He squinted and pointed again.

A tall blonde boy that looked almost like Twitty had joined her. He wandered off a few seconds later, out of sight. "Alright. I'll be back, and will bring her over here if possible." I grinned, confidently as I got up, "I'll win."

As I headed for the store, I looked back at Louis. He was watching me intently. The girl remained around the same rack, and was wearing a tight pink t-shirt, and a white skirt with heels. People that wear heels to non-formal events, like shopping, always weirded me out a tad. She wasn't anorexic-skinny, and I liked that. I scanned the store quickly, and found the male that had been with her on the other side with a skinny African-American girl, who looked somewhat friendly.

I walked non-suspiciously to an adjacent rack, and dug in my purse until I had nearly a handful of loose chance. I was brilliant. The girl remained where she was, appearing to be a professional shopper, who thoroughly looked at all items of clothing in a store. I moved to the same rack, and started flipping through the items then I made a few thoughtful noises, and acted like I was looking in my purse. Unnoticed, I continued to watch her. She seemed to finish with this rack, to my benefit, and started to walk toward another one. At that same time, I looked down, and acted as if I was counting the change in my hand.

Perfect. We bumped shoulders, and I dropped all of my change.

"I'm so sorry," I started to apologize immediately, and went after all of the shiny things that were now all over the floor.

"No, that was my fault…I wasn't paying attention." The girl said kindly, and bent down to help me.

"No, really, I wasn't even looking where I was going," I continued, "I randomly had a craving for a smoothie, and decided to count my change as I was walking."

"It's ok." She started reaching for a nearby quarter, and I went for it at the same time. Her fingers brushed the tops of mine before she pulled away and laughed awkwardly.

I smiled to myself, "I think I have enough money for two smoothies, and I could buy you one…if you want."

"I'm here with my friend and boyfriend…" She said, seeming a little disappointed, "But I'm sure I could get away from them for a little while." She added, handing me all of my money that she'd picked up. "Are you from around here?"

"Yeah. I'm here with some friends too, but we kind of all split up."

"I'm not from here. I'm here with my boyfriend's family and I have no idea where anything is."

We were still crouched down on the floor, in a close proximity to one another, "Well…you could come with me and I could show you around."

She looked down, and started playing with the carpet with her fingers, considering what I'd said, "Alright." She said with slight hesitation, "Just let me tell my friends."

"Ok. I'll meet you in the food court, and we can go from there."

When she got up, I attempted to glance up her skirt, but it was a failure. Pity. I wondered what kind of underwear she wore. I walked out as she went toward the boy and other girl. Louis was smiling widely when he saw me coming back alone, but I quickly dispelled his thoughts with a smirk of my own.

"Give me a little time," I told him, "She's coming over here."

"I bet she won't let you kiss her."

"How much would you like to bet? 10 in addition to our big bet?"

"Sure." He said, the anger rising in his voice.

"She's got a boyfriend, you were right. I think it'd be worth 20."

"Fine!" He stood up, "I can't believe you're playing with peoples' feelings like this."

"You're the one that bet with me, so it's your fault I'm doing it."

He glared at me, and said between his teeth, "I'm getting some more nachos."

The girl approached me as he sulked off toward food. All of my chances for winning were based on situations, and I had to get this girl into situations in a short period of time, which meant I needed to improv a little. I could do this.

"That guy you were talking to looked pretty pissed," She said.

I shrugged, "That's my friend Louis, he's always pissed about something. I'm Tawny, by the way."

"I'm Kate."

"Come with," I motioned for her to follow me. I imagined us to be a slightly incongruous combination. There I was, dark red noodle strap shirt, loose-fitting pants with flip flops and extremely dark brown hair up in a messy bun, walking around the mall with this high-fashion blonde girl. "What kind of smoothie do you like?"

"Strawberry-banana."

"Ah." I stepped up to the counter, "A blueberry and a strawberry-banana smoothie, please." Then I looked over my shoulder, "Go grab some straws." I said, nodding in their general direction.

The smoothies were done pretty fast, I paid, and grabbed them both, then quicker than I ever would have moved normally, I walked to Kate, who was still getting straws. My hands were full, so I elbowed her gently in the arm, "Grab some napkins too."

She did so, and then said, "I'll carry mine."

I handed mine to her, quite intentionally, and we went back to the table that Louis had now returned to. Before she sat down, I decided it was a good idea to pinch her side with my free hand. My fingers were still cold from holding the smoothie. She jumped and turned around quickly to find me smiling playfully.

"Your hand was freaking cold." She mumbled and sat down.

I smiled, and sat between her and Louis at the little round table. Then I introduced them, while poking a straw into the smoothie that wasn't mine. You couldn't see through the lids very well, so it could be played off as an honest mistake.

"Whoa…this isn't mine." I said after drinking some.

"You must've handed me the wrong one." Kate said, and pushed mine toward me, laughing at the confusion. She hadn't drank any yet, it was a shame.

"Wanna trade straws or do you mind drinking after me? I don't really like bananas, and I don't want banana particles in my blueberry."

Kate appeared in a moment of thought again, "Do you have any diseases…and would you tell me if you did?"

"No, and yes." I said, and pushed her smoothie toward her.

She hesitated a little, the poor confused girl that she was. I imagine she was trying to figure out whether or not to trust me, whom she had known a whole five or so minutes, "Oh hell, I'm so paranoid that it's stupid." She grumbled, and drank some, "Is there a Tommy Hilfiger store in here somewhere? The place is huge."

"Yeah. It's that way, and up the stairs." I said, and pointed behind me.

"Oooh. Can we go there?"

I nodded. After a few minutes Louis joined in the conversation and all was friendly, but I felt as if I was making no progress. Since the table was quite small, and round, and I was sitting between her and Louis, I figured it would be interesting to see what she would do if someone began touching her leg. Her reaction would certainly determine whether or not I'd be 20 richer when we left the mall today. She didn't seem like the type to freak out and run away. She seemed a great deal confused, shy, and wanting us to like her.

Carefully and slowly, I slipped my right hand under the table, while taking a sip of my smoothie. She and Louis were talking about football for some reason. I placed my hand on her knee to start with, and she paused in mid-sentence, drank some of her smoothie and continued talking to Louis. She either thought it was Louis, didn't mind me doing it, didn't want to scare away her new friends, or was scared of me.

I continued throughout the conversation, throwing in a word or two here, and there, while moving my hand up her leg, and caressing her skin with my fingertips. She was well shaven, and I liked it, so I didn't have much input into the current topic of discussion. Her leg was nicer.

"My…um…" Kate cleared her throat and glanced down for a minute, her cheeks turning slightly red as I progressed beyond the hem of her skirt, which was obscenely short, "My boyfriend…he…ah…played football."

"Louis' older brother played football." I said, looked toward him with a smile.

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah."

"I need to go to the bathroom." The flustered girl said quickly, and I pulled my hand away from her.

"It's straight that way," I pointed, "And it's on the right."

"Come with me." She mumbled, looking down, and messing with her nails.

"Ok. Done with your smoothie?" I asked, thinking as fast as possible.

She nodded.

"I'll throw this stuff away, and meet you there in a minute."

"Alright." She started off as I gathered our trash.

"Follow us." I said to Louis, "And get your money ready."

"Into the girl's bathroom?" He said, a little panicked.

"Yes. You've snuck into places before." I said nothing else, and went for the nearest trashcan then hurried to catch up with Kate.

I found her with her arms crossed, looking very concerned, but about what, I couldn't tell. We went into the bathroom, which was miraculously empty; probably because it was a weekday, and she headed for the mirror. I had to plan for Louis so I went and leaned on the counter to her right. When he came in I could get her back to him, and he'd be unseen.

As she messed with her hair, and watched me out of the corner of her eye, I broke the awkward silence, "Can I ask you something personal?"

She hesitated, and looked toward me, "I probably know what it relates to…"

"Yeah…" I lowered my voice as I heard the door open. Louis peeked around the corner, then tiptoed into the stall straight ahead of him.

"Should we…uh…talk about this with…someone in here?" She asked me.

I turned on the faucet in the closest sink, "That should do it." I glanced toward the stall that Louis was in, and saw his head poking over the top. He'd stood on the toilet, and luckily was in the handicap stall, which was right in front of the door, and thus completely not visible in the mirror thanks to the wall. "This boyfriend you have…have you two been together for long?"

"On and off for like four years."

"Oh…" I said, disappointed.

"I'm breaking up with him as soon as we get home." She told me, as if to cheer me up.

"Ah…I guess I should get to the point before that person comes out to wash their hands…" I paused, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

"No…"

"Have you thought about it?"

She tightened her grip on the edge of the counter with her left hand, and answered, "Yes…"

"Um…" I moved a little closer to her, and she didn't back away, "Was it me?" I asked, while looking at her feet. Her toenails were painted pink.

"No…"

That was shocking, and I hoped the faucet thing had worked because Louis did not need to hear that. I backed away from her, and got to my original spot, "I'm sorry…"

"No…Tawny…I don't have a chance in hell with the girl…"

"Straight?"

She nodded, "And she sorta thinks I hate her…"

Interesting, but sad that I'd probably never see this girl again. She was interesting, "So…"

Kate forced a smile, and put her hand on my cheek, then kissed my softly. It was half-hearted and out of pity, but it was worth 20. After she backed away, I saw Louis glaring, and quickly motioned for him to duck.

"I have to go…I'm sorry…" She said, grabbing her purse, and running out.

I ran after her, and Louis followed. Twitty, Beans, and Matt were passing by, and I looked around in both directions to see which was she went, but I didn't know why. I wasn't supposed to chase after her. It wasn't like I really liked her, and she didn't like me, so all was well. She was already not completely straight, and I hoped Louis didn't hear that. I'd forgotten to turn off the water in the sink.

"What're you doing?" Twitty asked me, looking confused.

I shook my head, "It was just a girl."

"We saw a hot blonde girl come out of the bathroom, right before you." Beans told me.

"That was her."

"Dude…Tawny…" Twitty muttered.

Matt looked at me curiously, "She looked a lot like a girl that my sister knows."


	7. Their First Meeting, And Some Secrets

_**UPDATED Michelle-Note (5.15.08):** __Tawny is hella weird in this chapter. fyi...also, it appears that most of the chapters beyond this point do not have the awkward, fubarred formatting issues, but (!) I'm going to look over them anyway, and omg update the sequel to this piece of rubbish._

Chapter 7: Their First Meeting, And Some Secrets

Lizzie: Stevens' house, living room, Sacramento: 12:49pm: June 9

After spending most of the first morning of my vacation rearranging everything of mine in Ren's room, I was very much ready for a break, and we all sat down in the living room. She was nice and all, but nothing like Gordo, except she was freakishly smart. She was like a freaking obsessive-compulsive dictator, while Gordo was rather messy, and unorganized, and normal for the most part. They got along very well despite their blatantly obvious difference, and they never stopped talking about books, and weird smart-people things. I couldn't follow them after a while, and was stuck with Miranda and her ever-present negative attitude, which had worsened. Ren thought that since I was friends with Gordo I was some kind of genius too. She soon figured out that she had assumed wrongly. I was just an average, not very interesting girl.

"Louis should have been back by now…" Ren groaned, as she brought out some lemonade for everyone, "I told Ruby we'd be over by 1:30, and I hate being late."

"I can't wait to meet Tawny. I hope she's as awesome as you make her sound." Gordo said, very happily. Too happily. He had been overly cheerful since we got here, the complete opposite of Miranda, who wasn't even talking to anyone.

If Gordo and Ren weren't related, they'd make a cute couple. That's sick to even think about, their being first cousins and all. They would have malformed children or something. Ren didn't seem interested in a relationship at all, and Gordo was pretty amused being single. He was over me, and had been for years. I felt so bad. I wanted to like him, I really did, but I couldn't see him as more than a friend no matter what I did. He was a good guy, and I kissed him, and that was it. I knew it wouldn't work, and I pulled out the stupid excuse that it would mess up our friendship. Maybe I didn't try hard enough. I always felt bad for not liking him, even though he seemed fine now, and I wondered what could've happened if I had liked him.

Why didn't I like him? It was so stupid. He was perfect for me. Too perfect maybe.

I wondered how Kate was, but didn't dare say it out loud because Miranda would jump down my throat for it. She wasn't so bad. She was just kind of weird. She got jealous when I went out with one of her exes, but he turned out to be a jerk, so I got over it. She always told me to give Gordo more of a chance, and I think I maybe should have listened, but I couldn't. He just wasn't what I wanted. I don't know what I wanted. I think it was something I could never have.

Miranda was sitting next to me, and I poked her, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." She crossed her arms, and wouldn't make eye-contact.

Ren and Gordo looked at me accusingly, and I shrugged. She was fine before we got here, a little cranky before we went to sleep, and wouldn't talk to anyone when we got up. It made no sense.

Just then, then front door swung open and my brother, Louis, two other boys, and a girl walked in. Twitty, Louis' friend, was quite attractive. He was muscular, and Ren told me that he played baseball. I saw Miranda eyeing him too. Then there was an oddly proportioned boy, about the same height as Matt, who was not attractive. His name was something weird, and everyone called him Beans, as if that was less weird. People from Sacramento are not normal, any of them.

Tawny seemed really happy, for a goth girl, but that was probably me stereotyping. Tawny was an odd name for a goth girl too. She came in and pointed at Miranda, "Miranda, yeah?"

She nodded, but said nothing.

"You remind me of Twitty's ex-girlfriend, Allison, except she was Asian, and you're not Asian, you just kinda look the same…sorta, but I might be making that up in my head." The girl then moved to me, "Lizzie?"

"Tawny?"

"Ren told me you want to be a new client. Instead of you paying, how about you hook me up with your brother? He's a cutie."

"Uh…" That was weird. What would she want with Matt? I looked at him, and he shrugged his shoulders like he didn't really care.

"What's with you and immature boys, Tawny?" Ren asked her.

"They make me feel superior." She sneered, and looked Gordo over before saying, "Well…you're a bit more puny that most boys related to the Stevens. I suppose it's Eileen's side of the family. Ren turned out puny too."

He laughed, "Yeah. I'm not much into physical activity."

"Me neither!" She said and started to play with his curls. I did that, and he always liked it, but I wasn't in the least bit jealous. If I liked him, I'd be jealous that this odd girl was touching him.

Ren looked confused, "Why are you so…happy?"

"I'll tell you later," She turned back to me, "Right now, I must take my lovely new client into the closet for meeting number one."

"Tawny. No." Louis said forcefully between his teeth, and everyone's attention turned to him.

"What?" She seemed hurt.

"Not her," He answered, "At least not yet."

"Fine, Louis. Spoil my fun." What they were talking about seemed to baffle everyone else, and not just me.

She grabbed both of my wrists and then pulled me into the hall closet. She turned on the light, and shut the door. I was infinitely confused, and slightly scared. This was even more evidence that there was something in the water in Sacramento. Everyone here had at least one completely huge noticeable quirk.

"I was completely kidding about your brother. I'd like to get to know the Gordo fellow though, but I hear he has a history with you."

That had gotten around fast, "Yeah…"

"So…free of charge, talk to me, and all will be completely confidential. I will only advise."

"I…just…" I began, "This is weird."

"What?"

"Talking to a girl I just met in the closet about my problems…"

"Oh…I usually don't do this in the closet, but there's a lot of people here, and all. If you'd like, we can go out there in the middle of them and talk about your problems." She said sarcastically.

"No…I just…I dunno…"

She rolled her eyes, "That's what I'm here for. Tell me about the Gordo. You like him, don't you?"

I shook my head, "You can have him."

"I didn't say I wanted him, and if I did, I could have him and would not need your permission, dear. He just seems interesting. I like smart people, they think a lot."

"Well…I don't like him…I never did, but I think I was stupid to not give him a chance…"

Tawny leaned her shoulder against the wall, and looked puzzled, "Ok, you don't like him, never did, and you're just now regretting that you didn't lead him on? Did I hear that right?"

"No…I just…think that I didn't give him enough of a chance as more than a friend."

"My poor silly Lizzie," She put her hands on my shoulders, "If you didn't like him, then no matter what you did, you couldn't have made yourself like him…and if you have to try that hard to like someone, then you just didn't like them and that's the end of it. Why are you just now regretting not dating him?"

"I don't know…" I lied.

"You're lying."

"I-"

She put her hands on both sides of my face, and stared straight at me. I thought she'd kiss me, but she didn't. Why would she kiss me? That's weird. She just looked at me. Her eyes were a senselessly light blue, and didn't go with her hair at all.

I attempted to continue, "I should have liked him. He's perfect for me, and we probably would have worked, and we'd be together now, and happy and we'd get married after college, and everything would be…nice. I don't know why I didn't like him."

"There's someone else, isn't there?" She asked, and began to rub my cheek with her thumb.

This made me rather uncomfortable to say the least, and I felt like she knew everything already and would know if I were lying, but that wasn't possible. I never told anyone these things, not even Miranda. I also felt like she was trying to seduce me, and I didn't know why. I finally answered, "No."

"Is it your very gloomy friend Miranda?"

"No." I said firmly. If I were to like a girl, it would not be Miranda. I don't know why, just because.

"Ever kissed her?"

"No." I backed away as far from her as I could in the closet.

"Good because I wouldn't kiss her either. She's too angry, even for me, and that says a whole lot." She crossed her arms, "There's someone else…someone you don't think you can have…Gordo seemed safe, and you want to like him so not to like that other person because that person isn't so safe at all. Perfect isn't what you really want because perfect comes differently to you." She said it all very calmly, and slowly without a smile and without an attitude. "Feel free to talk to me whenever. I must end this meeting because Ren will go all dictator on us if we're late to Ruby's." She opened the door and slinked out. I started to follow, and she stopped and looked over her shoulder, "If you wonder how I know…it's just because I've been doing this for a while, and your type is always the same. Patterns, they're everywhere."

She did know, and that scared me. She scared me, but at the same time seemed completely harmless, and she thought Ren was dictator-like as well.

"Alright, everyone going to Ruby's head to the garage." Ren commanded.

I reentered the room, finding Miranda curled up next to Twitty on the couch, drawing little circles on his chest with her finger. Tawny had stopped and was staring at the same sight as me. He looked very tense and thankful that Ren had made the announcement. Louis, Beans, and Matt where trying to stifle their laughter as they went up the stairs.

Tawny raised an eyebrow at Twitty, seeming concerned as he moved quickly after the others like a scared little animal, having wiggled away from my friend, "Miranda…Miranda…" She put her arm around her shoulders as she passed by, following Ren, "Why so amused by Mr. Alan Twitty? He's really not that interesting."

"Jealous?" I heard Miranda mutter, as I walked behind them. Ren and Gordo had already hurried out. Gordo had never seemed so cheerful. I suppose it was because he'd found someone to intellectually identify with after being stuck with Miranda and I for years.

"Me? Tawny? Jealous of you and that one-dimensional walking penis? No. I merely wonder why you are being so friendly to someone you will probably never see again. He's not that type of boy…though a one-dimensional walking penis he may be…perhaps trying to make someone else jealous? Lizzie, maybe?"

Miranda got quickly out from underneath her arm, and then stood in front of her, "How about, I'm not a lesbian, and it's Louis. Does that bother you?"

Tawny laugh spitefully, "Not in the least. It all makes sense now though. All of it."

Miranda turned away from her and went out into the garage in a huff.

"What makes sense?" I asked Tawny.

"I'll tell you later. I'll tell everyone everything later. I know it all."

Ren gave us a glare when we made it out, and looked at her watch impatiently. She was already sitting in the driver's seat, "When we get to Ruby's, we'll all divide up and she can drive her car because I can't fit more than five in that thing I drive."

"It's a Jeep, Ren." Tawny said with a smile, as she walked by Ren's open door and patted her on the cheek.

"I'm sitting in the front!" Gordo announced. He was holding his camera and smiling, waiting until after all of us were in before he got in.

"Peachy…I have to sit all squished next to the angry girl…" Tawny mumbled under her breath before latching onto my arm and saying, "You sit in the middle."

I don't argue with pale girls who know my secrets by talking to me for two minutes in a closet. I got in on the passenger's side, and sat next to Miranda. Tawny tapped me on the butt as I climbed in, and then smiled innocently when I turned around. She was so confident that it seemed like she was trying to cover something up. It reminded me of Kate. I pushed Kate to the back of my mind in a hurry. There was no need to think of a girl that hated me on my vacation. Maybe Tawny was really just like that. Why would someone who figured out everyone else's secrets have secrets of her own? It seemed like she'd be all open and honest with everyone.


	8. Everybody Loves Ruby

_**UPDATED Michelle-Note (5.15.08):** __I love Ruby. And damn, I miss this show...I miss having cable! Why is it not on DVD?! We should lobby for it ASAP. LM is on DVD. This isn't fair._

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Long time, no update...cus I'm a slackass and all. Ruby was hard to write as...I dunno why. I'll try to update more...really, I will, but I will make no promises. It's not like anyone reads this._

Chapter 8: Everybody Loves Ruby

Ruby: Ruby's house: 1:41pm: June 9

"Oh…my…God!" I yelled, hearing a car door shut outside. I opened the front door, and saw Ren stomping toward me.

"Sorry that we're late."

I glanced at my watch, "Only eleven minutes. Your being late only bothers you." I pushed past her and approached the only male in the group, and smiled, stifling my laughter, "You must be Gordo."

"Ah…yeah…" He started to introduce his friends, "That's-"

"Shush. Worry about that later." I interrupted, getting closer to him.

He started backing away from me until his back was against the side of Ren's Jeep. He was a shy boy, but oddly attractive. I had an urge to touch his hair, "I'm Ruby."

Ren cleared her throat obnoxiously behind me.

"What?" I asked innocently, turning around to find her and Tawny with their arms crossed. Glaring at me like I'd done something terrible. Gordo's friends were cowering behind them.

"I think you're scaring him, Ruby." She said firmly.

"I am not."

"Yes, yes you are." He said, and slipped around me.

That was hurtful, "I was just being friendly."

"If you be friendly like that to me, I'll hit you in the face."

"Who said that?"

"I did." A dark-haired girl cut between Ren and Tawny. The blonde girl with them grabbed her wrist, and tried to pull her back.

"Why are you being so grumpy?" She asked.

I put my hands on my hips and proceeded to watch the goings on of the two.

The dark-haired one jerked her arm away, "Don't talk to me, Lizzie."

"What'd I do?" She seemed very concerned and confused.

Tawny rolled her eyes, then hit herself in the forehead, "The grumpy one is Miranda." She said to me, "She's been like this all day apparently."

"Oh." It wasn't just me then. I turned to Ren, "So, where are we going, and who's riding with who."

"Whom." She corrected, "I guess we're gonna go downtown, so Gordo can videotape some things, then to the mall. There's six of us so we can do three and three."

"I'm riding with Ren!" Gordo announced.

I came on a little strong I guess. I would've bet that he was a virgin. Poor boy needed not take that sort of extra baggage to college, and I could fix it for him.

"I'll go with Ruby." Tawny said, afterward beginning to hum "Downtown", which was a terribly catchy song.

"I will not ride with either of them." Miranda pointed to Tawny and I.

I was taken aback, and my partner rolled her eyes and she was accustomed to do at everything.

"I guess she's coming with me then." Ren started to walk back to her Jeep.

"We get the cute one." Tawny mumbled, and headed toward my car, hopping into the passenger seat. Lizzie followed cautiously.

I'd get the grumpy one back. I was in charge of Ren's party, and I'd do something special for her. I'd do special things for everyone, and Ren would leave here with a bang, and so would I. To Hell with her sober fun. The first half of the party was going to be on the beach, so there was swimming, volley ball, Frisbee, and the sun, and all would be ok there because everyone could do their own thing. That night though, it needed a little something, and I would bring it. It was going to be in a club on the beach. We could either dance, play pool, or just sit, and everyone would be getting bored by then.

When I started my car, Tawny announced, "So…anyone have any idea why Miranda is cranky?"

"I sure don't. I met her like thirty seconds ago and all…" I said.

Tawny eyed me on account of my sarcasm.

"She was a little grumpy on the plane and then she got worse." Lizzie stated, seeming a little confused.

"She's fallen for Louis, and…I think she is, on some level, jealous of you, Lizzie…because you get all of the boys. Does that last part seem probable?"

"There's really no need for so much drama." I groaned.

Tawny rolled her eyes at me.

Lizzie was sitting in the middle of the backseat, looking innocent, and very scared of us. "Now that I think about it…I do get more boys than her…"

"Talk to her. That's my solution for everything."

"I remember when I had a crush on Louis. It was a horribly unhealthy obsessive sort of crush…" I felt I should insert some input into the conversation.

"She hasn't even really talked to him…she hasn't known him for a whole day yet how-"

"Maybe your sidekick is looking for a hook up while she's away from home before she goes to college because she's trying to keep up with you."

The blonde's mouth dropped open, "I have not hooked up with anyone, and she isn't my sidekick. We are completely equal."

"But that isn't what she thinks."

"I would tell her if I'd hooked up with anyone. She's my best friend, and we're rooming together at college next year."

I reached for the radio volume and turned it up, drowning them out. Once they realized they couldn't yell over the noise from my speakers, they stopped talking, and Tawny turned around, crossed her arms, and looked generally mopey. I turned the radio back down, "Now…girls…please…you don't even know each other, and Tawny, you stop starting things. Lizzie and the angry girl will work it out, they will talk, and you will not be involved."

"But-"

"No, Tawny. These people do not live here, please do not interfere with their lives."

"You wanna mack on Ren's cousin."

"He's cute, and you have no room to talk because you're the one that-"

"Don't even start! I still have my virginity, and I covet it!"

"Sex is-"

"Slut!"

"But I don't use people like you!"

"You do for sex!"

The poor girl in the back put her hands on her head, "Please, stop arguing!" She took a deep breath, "I'm on vacation. Please. Gordo is a very good boy, and he's really shy with girls, and-"

I snickered, interrupting her. That boy should have stuck with his given name. I could not handle the Gordo thing. David is so much easier to get used to.

Lizzie shook her head, and looked more confused than she had previously, "Do you people really call Sacramento Sack Town?"

"Yes." Tawny and I said in unison then laughed.

We pulled into the parking lot of Dairy Queen, and were followed closely by Ren's Jeep. I turned around, "I'm sorry we got off to a bumpy start. You look completely horrified."

"Ruby and I," Tawny started, "We really get along for the most part…we just have our differences. Obviously. The arguing and yelling is normal." She patted my head.

"Don't touch my hair." I said forcefully, Tawny backing away.

"Ok." Lizzie nodded, and laughed at us.

"There. All better. Now for the tour of downtown Sacramento." I said, getting out of the car, and seeing Ren's cousin with his video camera, filming enthusiastically, having already gotten out.

"When you're alone, and life is making you lonely, you can always go…" Tawny sang, and paused.

"Downtown." Lizzie chimed in.

"Yes! That's what I like to hear!"

Gordo saw me coming toward him, quickly shut off his camera, and ran to Ren. I have never had a boy run from me before. This was going to be interesting. Miranda was still sitting in Ren's jeep. Not seeming much up to coming out at all, "Hey, girl!"

She glared.

"I know what you need…" I said, smiling mischievously.


	9. How Ren Met Kate

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Wow. I'm productive...like rabbits or something. Haha...rabbit humor. Anywho,I feel the need toremind you whole two people that are reading this that I have no idea where it is going...but...the plot, it is thickening everso slowly. evil laugh I'm in a weird mood. Do forgive._

Chapter 9: How Ren Met Kate

Ren: Sacramento Mall, Sacramento: 3:47pm: 9 June

The whole downtown excursion didn't go as terribly as it potentially could have. No one was shot, there were no fights, at least not physical ones, Tawny and Ruby went at it a lot, only to be buddies two seconds later, but that was completely normal. Gordo got his footage, and somehow, by some bizarre twist of fate, Ruby got friendly with Miranda. The two of them were now off giggling and getting their food, and the rest of us sat in the middle of the food court. Tawny seemed extremely bored, but it was understandable because she'd been here once today already, and she wasn't much of a shopper.

"Hey, I need to run up to Tommy Hilfiger for a sec to look at some purses that are supposed to be on sale." I said, getting up, "I won't be long. Watch my food, Gordo."

As I walked away I heard Tawny say, "Lick her bread, Lizzie, quick!"

I shook my head and kept walking, pretending I hadn't heard. I didn't really need a new purse, but there was a sale, and one can never have too many. You never really know when you're going to need a particular one for some reason. I took the escalator up, and looked down at all the people. Tawny was sitting with Lizzie, and Gordo, and Miranda and Ruby were walking back, arm in arm. I really don't understand how Ruby could have gotten that girl to open up so quickly. Weirder things have happened, I guess.

Entering the Tommy store, I saw that everything on sale was conveniently labeled with massive signs, this wouldn't take me too long. I just needed to pick my favorite one out of the bunch. It would be a birthday present to myself. I looked at the different styles that hung on the wall, and tried to figure which would hold everything I needed the best, and which would look the best on me at the same time.

I heard an audible sigh to my right, and looked over. Standing next to me was an unfamiliar blonde girl that looked about my age. I didn't realize picking out a purse could make someone so sad.

She saw me looking at her and forced a smile.

"Hi." I mumbled, trying to be friendly.

"Hi."

"Here for the purse sale, huh?" I said, trying to make conversation because she was making me depressed.

"Yeah…I…uh…yeah…been here all day…well…not here in this spot, but in the mall."

I laughed, "You haven't bought anything yet."

"Oh…I have…my boyfriend is carrying it for me."

Her melancholy was killing me, "I might be being a little rude…but…you seem like there's something really wrong. Do you need someone to help you pick out a purse or something?"

She laughed slightly, and shook her head, "I have my best friend here to do that. She's with my boyfriend somewhere around here…"

"You're not from here, are you?" I really can't read people's emotions and should stop trying to. Maybe she was just tired or something, and there I was prying, and she was a complete stranger. What was I thinking?! I'm Ren Stevens. I read books, not people.

"Nope." She snatched a small gray purse from its hook, "Here. This one would be cute on you." She smiled, and handed it to me.

"Thanks. My name's Ren." I extended my hand.

She shook it very cautiously, "I'm Kate."

"Do you wanna go down and get a bite to eat with me and my friends? You can bring your friends too. The more the merrier." I was trying to be amiable and cheer her up. She was definitely sad, but for what reason, I do not know.

"I already got invited to eat with one girl today that I didn't know…and…it just…ended weird…"

"How so?"

"Ah…nothing…it was just weird…"

"Kate! Aren't these the cutest?!" A very skinny African-American girl ran up to her with a pair of underwear.

She slapped on a huge fake grin and said, "You should so buy those!" She then lowered her voice and whispered seductively, "For Ethan, ya know…"

The girl giggled, then noticed me, "Oh, hi! Kate, did you make another friend?"

"Haha. This is Ren." She said, then nodded to girl, "This is Claire."

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"You too."

"How long are you in town for?" I asked them spontaneously.

Claire responded before Kate could, "Oh, we're here until the eighteenth."

"I'm having a party on the fifteenth if you'd like to come. I don't suppose it would hurt anything, and my friend Ruby says I need to go out with a bang, so-"

"Oh, that sounds cool. We'd love to. Partying is what we do best…or…at least…one of the things I do best."

I reached into my purse, and pulled out a post-it and a pen. I scribbled my phone number down, and handed it to Kate, "Here's my number. Give me a call later, and I'll give you the details."

"Would you like to join the three of us for an early dinner?"

"She-" Kate started to say. She seemed to want to talk and be involved in the conversation with me that Claire had monopolized.

"We're pretty much done in here."

"Oh…uh…I'm here with some friends of mine. I'm sure they wouldn't mind-"

"Sounds good then. Come on Kate, hurry up, pick a purse and let's go. I'll go get Ethan." She scurried off for the back of the store.

"Get that one." I said, pointing to a purse above the blonde's head.

"Ok." Her melancholy had returned quite quickly.

Claire and a tall blonde boy with long hair met us at the counter. He was carrying around twenty-five bags. Kate paid, and handed him her purse in another one, which he took without complaint. Then we headed out, and down the escalator. He was introduced to me as Ethan, and Kate's boyfriend, but the comment she made to Claire about the underwear moments before was confusing me a tad.

"There they are. Over there." I pointed, but I was sure they would never be able to figure out who I was pointing at because there were loads of people in the food court.

"Oh shit." Kate muttered after looking in the general direction, then she turned and faced the opposite way.

"What?"

"The girl from earlier today-"

"Oh my God, is that Lizzie?" Claire asked, seeming disgusted.

"And Gor-don!" Ethan said enthusiastically.

When we reached the bottom, I was a little dumbfounded, "You know-"

"I can't go over there." Kate pushed past me and walked briskly away.

"But-"

Claire cut me off, "I just lost my appetite. I'll give you a call when we get back to the hotel."

"Gor-don!" Ethan yelled, and waved the best he could with all of the bags, and paying no mind to the girls who had left him standing there with me.

"Do you know…Gordo?" I asked, not exactly sure, seeing as he was saying Gordon like the name of some kind of alien from a sci-fi movie.

"Yah…" Before he could say anything more, Claire had come back, grabbed him by his arm, and was pulling him off in the direction that Kate went.

I wandered back to my table, slightly confused by the huge coincidence.

Miranda looked at me suspiciously, "Were you just talking to…Ethan Craft…and…and…Claire?"

"You know them?"

"Ethan is only the hottest guy in the world, and Claire is the biggest bitch…after Kate, of course."

I shook my head a little, trying to figure how either of them were bitches exactly. Claire did talk a lot, but was friendly. I may have only spent a few minutes with them both, but neither seemed particularly bitchy. Bitchy was Mandy Sanchez, and neither of them compared to her, even remotely. "I…uh…"

Ruby saved me from admitting that I had invited them to my party not knowing that they knew anyone. "That boy, Ethan…he is fine."

I opened my mouth to talk again, but Tawny interrupted this time, "Ruby…I've been meaning to ask you for years now, but…seriously…where the hell is your accent from?"

"My accent? What accent?" She was offended.

"Tawny!" I said a little louder than necessary, in order to get her attention, "This morning when you were here, did you by chance meet a blonde girl?"

Tawny focused on me for a moment, "Yeah, her name was K-"

Ruby piped up, "Are you trying to make fun of me Tawny? Are you making fun of how I talk?"

"What?" She paused, "No."

"You were making fun of how I talk!"

"No! I was just wondering-"

"You covet your virginity! And I may not be the smartest person here, but I know that you misused that word!"

"Covet?" Gordo raised an eyebrow, "Covet?"

"You covet it, Tawny?" I asked.

"You can't covet it…" Said Gordo.

"Covet means to envy…" I added, "Something of someone else's…"

She winced, "It sounded good at the time…really…"

Our table became engulfed in mass confusion. I saw Lizzie sitting quietly looking off into the distance with her hands in her lap, not getting involved in the chaos at all. Miranda was sitting between Tawny and Ruby, and kept trying to interject, but one of them would cut her off, and Gordo kept going on about her misuse of the word, while Ruby accused her of making fun of how she talked. I was just generally confused, and not able to figure out where one argument began and another ended. I also couldn't figure out how people that Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo knew happened to be here at the same time, and now they were all invited to my party by an unwitting me, and none of them get along. Could the Kate I met have been the Kate that Lizzie mentioned the night before right before Miranda bit her head off about it? And could Tawny have molested that poor girl earlier today?

I sat down and started eating my sandwich, minding my own business, and I noticed Lizzie still looking off at something behind me, looking confused herself, but not paying attention to all the other talking. I turned, and saw Kate standing outside of a store directly across from the food court a pretty long way away. People were passing in front of her going in both directions quickly, and she was just standing there.

"Lizzie, do you know that girl?" I asked quietly.

"Uh…yeah…" She suddenly began to look down at the table.

I turned back around, and Kate had gone on her way.

This was odd, very odd indeed.


	10. Back To The Side Plot!

**_Michelle-Note:_**_ Thank you for informing me of my random spelling error at the top of the first chapter of this. I will leave it because it is funny. OMG! I know where this is going...I think, but...here is another boring chapter leading up to...SOMETHING. Hahaha. I am being so productive these days. Yay!_

Chapter 10: Back To The Side-Plot!

Tawny: Stevens' House, Louis' Room, Sacramento: 4:59pm: 11 June

"Tawny Dean," Louis began, "I don't know how you're managing to accomplish any of this."

I smirked, but said nothing. He was mad and it amused me. He hated to lose, and he was certainly losing.

"It makes no sense."

"Oh, but it does. I am right, and you are wrong…again."

"I still have five days to find just one completely straight girl…and they have to exist somewhere, I know it."

I sighed, not at him being right or anything like that, but at the fact that he was so determined, and his determination was pointless. Louis was going to be short 100 in a few days, and I was going to have 100 to spend on myself. It was nice. I crossed my arms.

"Five days is a long time Tawny, and all I need is one girl." He was about to start yelling.

If he had nothing else, he had a senseless amount of determination. I'd vouch for that any day. "Alright, Lou. Who's next? Ren?"

"No!"

I knew that would bother him. Silly boy. "Who then?"

"How about…" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Ruby!"

"Ruby?" I squinted at him, wondering if he were serious.

"She likes boys…a lot."

I knew that, very much, but didn't doubt my ability in the slightest. I had already breeched part of our agreement and let someone in on our bet and its nature with Ren. If he found out, I would end up forfeiting. She'd never tell him though, we were tight like that. "Louis, you know this is pointless…"

"No." He pointed a finger at me accusingly, "I will not lose."

I rolled my eyes, "Ruby should be here any time now, if she isn't already, you know. She was out with Ren and Gordo, and that lot. Would you like her to just say she likes girls, or do you need me to kiss her like you did the other five?"

"She will not kiss you!"

"If you say so…" I got up from his bed where I was sitting, and left his room. He followed, angrily. I was really getting rather tired of kissing random people that I had no feelings for whatsoever. All of which have been complete strangers. Ruby would certainly be the one to change that. I walked by Ren's room and saw the whole crowd of people sitting in there on her bed and floor.

"Hey, Tawny!" Ren shouted.

I turned and went in, while Louis lurked outside the door, never walking past.

"Hey…" I said as glumly as possible. Ren doesn't do peoples' emotions very well, and I knew none of the crazy visitors would say anything because they didn't know me.

"What's the matter, Tawny?" Ruby asked, just as I expected her to.

"Nothing." I mumbled, and sat down next to Ren on her bed.

"Something is the matter!" She protested, "You are going to talk to me about it too!"

"Nah. Nothing's wrong."

"I think otherwise." She jumped up, and latched onto my wrist, "We're going to go talk in the bathroom, right now!"

I hoped Louis heard that and cleared the vicinity of his presence. I let her drag me out, and saw that he was nowhere in sight. He was getting good at the whole stealthy, spying thing. It scared me a little. He could use it against me one day. We went into the bathroom, and Ruby locked the door behind us.

I spoke as quickly as possible, "I made a bet with Louis. Ask Ren about it in private."

"Wha-" I covered her confused shout with my hand, muffling it, and then shushed her, and hopped up into the counter next to the sink, and sat there. She looked like she wanted to say something else, but didn't.

"Ruby…I just…I've been thinking lately…"  
"About what?" She asked, concerned, seeming to forget about my rambling a few seconds before.

"Just…stuff…" I said hesitantly. No one was going to trust me after this. I was using my superb acting skills for evil, "Can I ask you something kinda personal?"

Ren's poor friend was observably baffled, and looking at me very funny. I wondered if she could see herself in the mirror behind me. She was making quite the humorous face. "I know you're straight and all but-"

"I think I know where this is going and I don't like it much." Her voice was stern.

"No…I'm just wondering…do you ever think about girls like that, ever?"

She stared at me for a minute, trying to figure out what exactly I was leading up to because she was really unsure, "Well…maybe…Angelina Jolie, but that's all!"

I laughed a little, "I've been thinking about you a lot lately…and I'm really mean to you…I pick on you a lot, and it's just because…" I slid off the counter top and took a step toward her, "It's because…"

"I don't like where this is going." She said again.

"I just…" I mumbled, and looked at her sadly, right in the eyes. I really was a horrible person.

"Tawny…" She backed up against the door, and fumbled with the knob behind her like a scared animal, but she couldn't seem to unlock it without looking at it.

What I was doing was very dangerous. Ruby was a feisty girl, and I could very easily be physically injured, which Louis would pay for. "Ruby…I just…I…um…"

"Tawny. No. Bad Tawny. Don't come any closer. I really, really don't like you like that…we're just friends…" Her voice was shaking now, and she was actually scared of me. Not me, per se, but of me kissing her.

I leaned forward quickly, and kissed her for what felt like less than a second, and I had a feeling her eyes were wide open. She was completely still like a tree. With her cat-like reflexes, she shoved me off of her, and I feel backwards into the sink, banging my elbow on the cabinet door.

"Bad Tawny! Never, ever do that again!" She scolded.

"Don't tell anyone." I said, pleadingly, and rubbing my sore elbow.

She sighed, "It was a one time thing…but…but I won't tell…unless you try it again!"

"Alright. You win."

She nodded like she knew she won. Then in one swift motion she unlocked the door and exited. A second later, she yelled, "Louis!"

I laughed, though I was in pain.

"I had to go to the bathroom, Ruby! I wasn't listening, I swear!"

She let out a little frustrated scream, then Louis appeared in the doorway, and glared at me menacingly. I was starting to think that Ruby might not count since she was so unwilling, but Louis obviously counted her.

"I suffered an injury because of your idiocy."

"You will not win!" He didn't care at all that I had hurt myself.

I got up, groaning. I wanted this to be over. I really did, "Who next?"

"Lizzie."

"Fine, but I have to rest for a day or two because I have a battle wound." I quickly straightened my hair in the mirror, and looked and Louis' reflection as he stood behind me still in the door, looking very pissed off, "I thought you had a crush on her."

"She's hot, and leaving, and obviously likes someone else. I'd do her. That is all." With that he stomped away back in the direction of his room.

I wanted this to be over very much, and was tempted just to give him 100 and let it be, but that would be like admitting he was right, which he wasn't, so I have to stick it out, and keep kissing everyone all because he was a stubborn ass, and I was a stubborn ass. I wondered how he could tell Lizzie liked someone else. It was obvious that she liked someone, but I figured he was too dense to notice. I noticed, of course, I just couldn't tell who. It wasn't Gordo, or Miranda. It must've been someone from back where she came from. I planned on finding out who for my own amusement.


	11. Where Are They Now, Eh?

Chapter 11: Where Are They Now, Eh?

Kate: The Hilton, Room 615: 7:30pm: 12 June

I actually wasn't planning on going to go to Ren's party, and I was just going to let Claire and Ethan go, while I stayed sitting alone in the hotel room, but I saw her sitting with Lizzie. I don't know how the hell she knows her, or why she's even here, but I just want to see her again, and I haven't stopped thinking about her since I saw her. I don't know what to do. She was looking at me, helplessly, and I don't know why. Claire didn't see that Ren sat down with her. If she had she wouldn't go to her party and would forbid me from going. I was glad that she was distracted by Ethan. I didn't mention it to her, and wasn't going to because it ruin all of the plans I didn't have.

We called Ren that night, and found out where everything was going to be. Claire did most of the talking, of course. It seemed like it would be fun, but I knew I'd be miserable, and yet I was still determined to go. I'd spend all of my time trying to find Lizzie without looking like I was trying to, and then I wouldn't say anything, or I'd snap at her. I'd just see her there with boys, and pretend I didn't care, but I would. It would kill me to see her happy, and it would kill me more to see her sad, knowing I couldn't do anything about it because I'm Kate, and Kate doesn't like Lizzie McGuire at all. I am not a lesbian either. This would never work. Nothing would ever work. I just want to talk to her, but what would I say? I don't even know what I want to talk to her about. Nothing. It was all pointless. She'd never like me. It was entirely too late for anything like that. I've treated her like shit for too many years.

"Let's go to the mall, and get new outfits for Ren's party." Claire said as she sat down on the edge of my bed.

I was laying on my stomach with a book open that I'd picked up in the mall the other day. I was pretending that I was reading. I looked up at her, "I'm really tired, and I'll just wear something I brought. You go ahead."

"Oh my God, Kate. You can't just wear old clothes, and you can't just lay there and read. Stop trying to be one of those intellectual people."

I'd forgotten, Kate also doesn't read. I marked the page and closed the book. I had been occasionally turning pages to give the affect that I was reading, but I really had no idea what was going on, "I'm too tired. I'll go tomorrow."

"Kate." She said firmly. She was about to start screaming at me. I felt it coming.

"What? I'm tired." I was being more defensive than normal. I didn't feel like dealing with her shit right now. I had a lot on my mind, and just needed to think. I did not want to go to the mall again. I wanted to lay here alone while Ethan was gone with his parents and not touching me, wanting to have sex.

"Why are you tired?" She asked as if I were lying to her.

"Claire…I haven't slept well since we've been here. Now please, just go by yourself, or let's go tomorrow."

"You and Ethan have fucked every night. That's why you're tired."

"Leave me alone." I rolled over on my side so that I couldn't see her, as tears began welling up from guilt.

"What?!" She snapped, not only at me, but she'd snapped inside, and it was all downhill from there.

"Leave me alone, Claire. Please." I begged.

"I know what your fucking problem is!"

That was bullshit, I sat up, and stared at her. She had no fucking clue, "What is it?"

"You don't want to break up with Ethan now, and you regret telling me I could have him, you bitch."

She couldn't be any more wrong. I wanted to cry more than ever, "Claire, that's bullshit. Do you want to know what's fucking wrong with me?!"

"Don't talk to me like that."

Fighting back my urge to hit her now, I took a deep breath, "I…I'm…" I wanted to say it. I wanted to scream in her face that I was in love with Lizzie, but I couldn't. Everything inside my was telling me to, except one little voice that was louder than all the other ones combined, "I'm not feeling well, ok?"

She took some pity on me because I'm sure she saw the tears coming, which would make her feel guilty because I never cried, "I'm sorry…I hope you aren't pregnant…that would really cause problems with me getting with Ethan."

What a selfish bitch, and to think everyone else thought of me like that made me feel sick. Any bit of compassion she had was completely self-centered. I've never been so confused in my life. I wanted someone to just tell me what to do, so I wouldn't have to make a decision because I wasn't seeing a single positive outcome in anything I could do. This was too hard for me. I was going to feel like shit no matter what the final outcome of all of this Lizzie stuff was.

"C'mon, let's go to the mall…" I moaned, and got up. There was my decision. No more thinking, and going back to my safety. Stupid, selfish, bitchy Kate was my safety. I didn't get hurt here. At least no one thought so because I didn't show it. As long as no one else saw it, then it didn't exist.

"Are you sure you feel ok? I don't want you throwing up in the taxi or anything." Claire was suddenly somewhat compassionate again. It was a self-centered compassion though, as always. She didn't want me making her look bad, even to a taxi driver.

"I'm ok." I lied. I wanted to throw up. I was sick of my fucking self. I hated myself, but I've always been too much of a pussy to change, or do anything about it. I was so fucking stupid, and selfish, but it was different from Claire. At least I think so.


	12. Girly Bonding

Chapter 12: Girly Bonding

Lizzie: The Stevens' House, The Back Porch: 12:07pm: 13 June

It was nice outside and I needed some alone time. I'd been hanging out with Ren and everyone every single day, and I just needed to think without them. Everything was so weird in my head. The Stevens lived in a nice neighborhood that reminded me of mine back home. I was having a good time, and was yet to get homesick, but I couldn't stop thinking about this certain thing that bothered me from home. It bothered me a lot, and bothered me even more than it was bothering me.

Kate.

She was here. Sacramento. That was so weird, and the biggest coincidence ever, and Ren met her. That was even weirder. She didn't mention her again after that day in the food court, and I wanted to bring it up, but I felt weird because Ren was practically a stranger. She was nice, and all, but I just couldn't talk to her about it. She wouldn't get it anyway. I was obsessing over a girl. I didn't even get it. I wasn't obsessive over just any girl, it was a girl that treated me like complete shit since middle school, that my friends would kill me for even being friends with. I was friends with her really, we had a kind of secret friendship that no one knew about, not even Miranda. I could hear her now. She'd go off on how Kate was just acting friendly to me when I thought no one was looking because she was getting a laugh out of making an ass of me. That wasn't true. Sometimes she looked at me, not just looking at me, and not making faces. She just looked at me like she wanted to say something. Then she would walk away and never would.

When I saw her at the mall, I wanted to just go say hi or something friendly, but I didn't. I sat there thinking about every single possible thing that could happen if I did, and then by the time I was about to get up and say it, she was gone. I sat there and stared, and thought about doing something until the whole opportunity was gone. I was usually so impulsive, and it got me into so many stupid situations, but not with Kate, I always had to think everything out so perfectly because I didn't want to screw up. It was like I wanted to impress her, but I didn't. I didn't want to be in with her group. I just wanted her to be my friend, just her.

"Hey."

I looked up. It was Tawny. I hadn't heard her come out, but she plopped down in the chair next to me, and interrupted my thinking, "Hey, girl."

"Want another free session?" She smiled.

I shrugged.

"You look like you need to talk is all."

"I'm just thinking."

"Gotcha. Wanna talk about it? I'm here. Free of charge too."

We sat quietly for a few minutes, then I said, "I think you're covering something up."

"Do what?"

"You…you're covering something up with how you are."

She turned in the chair to face me more directly, "Do explain me to me, Lizzie."

"No…it's just…you remind me of someone…" I was thinking of Kate again.

"Someone fake?"

"No, you're different. It's just like you're hiding something, or over-compensating for something…" I stopped, and waited for her to comment, but she didn't, so I continued, "You go around and help other people with their problems, and it makes you seem like you have none, but…but it's more like you're doing that on purpose…to try…and…and seem like you have none…when you do. Maybe helping other people gets your mind off of everything with you, I don't know…"

She looked at me, and didn't say anything. She started biting her bottom lip, and looked thoughtful, then said, "What else?"

"I heard you date a whole lot of people, but none for very long, and you do stuff with a lot of people-"

"Not sex."

I nodded, "I know not sex. You covet your virginity." She smiled slightly at my comment. "It's like you're trying to…I don't know…cover something up…"

She didn't seem to be able to come up with anything to say, and just sat there again.

"I suppose I should tell you something about me now since I went and just tried to tell you about yourself, and I don't even know you."

"Quid pro quo, yes. It is only fair."

"I've been thinking a lot about this person I know back home…and I dunno why really…"

"You like them?"

I wondered if she picked up on my non-gender specific pronoun, "I don't know…I don't know how I could."

"What? Why's that?"

"They're just so…out of my reach…on many, many levels…they don't like me, and they don't treat me very well, so it really doesn't make sense that I'd manage to like them like that…"

"Masochist?"

"Me? No…"

"Ever kissed a girl?"

That was a weird, unrelated question, and not a smooth subject change at all. Did she figure out that I was obviously talking about a girl? "What?"

"Can I kiss you?"

It couldn't hurt. It really couldn't, and then I could say I'd kissed a girl before, and it was some girl I met in Sacramento while I was on vacation. Maybe this whole Kate-obsession-thing was a phase, and I needed to get it out my system and just kiss a girl, even if it was a random girl I barely knew, "Um…" I smiled, "Yeah, if you want."

"Come here." She leaned over, looking amused, and motioned with her hand. I did so, and felt her lips against mine, and her hand on the back of my head, deepening it.

I wished she were Kate, and placed one of my hands on her side. Then she pulled away as soon as I was barely touching her. That was a little confusing. She did, though, kiss substantially better than anyone I kissed previously, and it was nice.

"I can't do this!" She screamed and stood up. "I give up, Louis! You win! You fucking win!"

Ren's brother walked around from the side of the house, "You can't quit! I want to win this fair and square! I want to win because I'm right, and not because you quit!"

"I can't do it anymore, Louis! It's wrong!"

"I told you!" He shouted back.

She turned back to me, "I'm sorry…I just…I'm sorry. Excuse me," She said and then jumped off of the porch, "I'm going to kill Louis."

The boy let out a weird squeal like some kind of small animal, and ran away with Tawny chasing after him.

Underneath, Kate is someone very likeable, and I know she can be that person. No one would believe me, but it's true. I had no idea what Tawny and Louis were yelling at each other about, and I wondered if I was right about Tawny. She seemed to be at a loss for words, and that never seemed to happen. People from Sacramento are weird. Definitely weird.


	13. The Day Before

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Here is another boring chapter...there are more exciting ones to come, I promise. I'm trying to develope...something, I hope. crosses fingers I also promise some sex. I know you two faithful readers want some sex, and watch me get banned for it. Wouldn't that be funny? We could all laugh about it later._

Chapter 13: The Day Before

Ren: Stevens' House, Living Room: 4:13pm: 14 June

Lizzie had been following Tawny around quite helplessly all day, and she milled around my house. The girl had become increasingly like Beans and was seldom at her own home. I guess Lizzie was tired of me or something, which I'll admit is possible because after all, I am horrendously boring. Her little brother was spending entirely too much time with Beans than could possibly be healthy, the two of them were currently in our kitchen doing something that I didn't want to know, so I stayed sitting on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV with Ruby, Gordo, and the other girls.

There seemed to be some kind of heavy anticipation in the air for my party tomorrow, and I'm not sure why. It wasn't that big of a deal really. I just wanted to spend time with everyone before we went our separate ways. As I flipped monotonously through our huge number of cable channels, I listened to Tawny and Lizzie, who were sitting over in a chair to my right. Tawny was sitting on the arm, and leaning over Lizzie. They were getting a little bit too friendly for my taste. I don't know why it bothered me. It always bothered me when Tawny got friendly with anyone.

"I'll make a deal with you…" Tawny said. She was scheming something again, and I was afraid for Lizzie, "If you act on your feelings for your person then I'll do the same for mine."

The blonde nodded, and I wondered what hey were talking about. I missed the first part of their conversation because I just wasn't paying attention.

I didn't realize Tawny liked anyone in a serious way, if that's even what they were talking about. Her insane bet with Louis had come to an end, and they agreed that neither was giving the other any money. Tawny had already made a good chunk because Louis kept forcing her to kiss everyone, and he was too impulsive to not bet on that in addition to their bigger bet, and Tawny would never turn it down.

Tawny got up and stalked off out of the front door without saying a word to anyone after they exchanged a few more words too low for me to hear without leaning closer and blowing my cover.

Gordo looked at me, "Is she seeing anyone?"

He obviously had not been listening to her and Lizzie. I shook my head, "Not that I know of."

"Do you…do you think she would maybe dance with me at your party?" He asked me shyly.

Lizzie started laughing, and we all turned and looked at her, then she became silent quickly.

"Uh…anyway…" Gordo began, but never finished.

"Oh my God, you have a crush on Tawny! That is so cute!" Ruby squealed.

Louis walked in with Twitty, and asked quickly, "Who has a crush on my girl now?"

"She's not your girl, Louis." I said.

He mumbled something and proceeded up the stairs, followed by Twitty, who moved quickly, still frightened of Miranda, who seemed to get pissed off at something random, and she got up and stomped into the kitchen.

"What was that about?" I asked quietly, and no one seemed to know, or wasn't willing to answer immediately.

Ruby looked at her watch for a long time, then said, "I know what it is, and I'll tell you later, but right now I have to go…and…um…get some stuff for your party…decorations and such…shiny things…and uh…yeah. Later."

We all watched as she scurried hurriedly out the door as if she were late for something, and left me sitting there alone with Lizzie and Gordo. It was time for some lovely awkward silence, or so I thought.

"Do you wanna know why Miranda got mad?" Lizzie asked me, smiling because she knew something I didn't know.

"Sure…"

"She likes your brother."

"She doesn't know my brother. If she did she would be revolted." I laughed.

"No, seriously. She does."

"How do you know? You and Miranda have seemed a little rocky since we got here." Gordo commented, and took the channel changer from my hand.

"Tawny told me."

I groaned, "That girl has to be wrong this time."

"I don't think she is."

"I really don't think so either." Gordo agreed.

"But…ewww…" I winced at the thought, and all of the horrendous images it caused in my head.

"Does Louis still like Tawny?" Gordo asked me, seeming a little sad.

"No, not really…it's just something that's kinda…I dunno…expected, so he acts like he does. I dunno."

"Oh…I know I really have no chance, and I don't live here, and she's still got a year of high school left, and I'm going to college across the country, but-"

"Same thing with Louis and Miranda. He'd probably hook up with her, but there would be no way for them to have a relationship." I said, "It's silly to try, I think, and if she really likes him, then…yeah…it's pointless."

"I think it's more silly not to try…" Said Lizzie, "I mean, if they were to hit it off and really like each other, then it's worth a try because it might work, don't you think?"

I shrugged.

"That was nice Lizzie. What's making you so thoughtful?"

"I don't know. I've just been thinking about things lately."

"Huh. Ok." He went back to focusing on the TV, not questioning her further.

"You've never really liked anyone enough to try have you, Ren?"

"Not that I know of."

"Do you not want to, or-"

"You, hun, have been talking to Tawny too much." I laughed, "You were so sweet and shy when you got here."

She looked a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry."

"What's going on with you and Tawny anyway?"

"She's interesting is all."

Tawny must have found Lizzie interesting too for her to keep her attention for as long as she had. Tawny was probably developing a crush on this girl who was leaving in a few days. There was 'Horrible, Bad Shit' written all over this.

"You're interesting too." Lizzie added.

"You sound like Tawny…again."

She laughed, "I'll stop."

I sighed. I was sort of tired, but I didn't want to be a bad hostess and leave these two down here alone. I had been trying very hard to keep them entertained and I had run out of things to do, and I was totally exhausted. Ruby was right. I am boring. Ren Stevens is boring, and someone needs to fix me. I desperately need some fixing. Gordo even seemed bored with me by this time, and was wanting Tawny, who was infinitely more interesting than me, though she and Lizzie didn't think so. Gordo and I had thoroughly discussed every book we'd ever read, and our grades, and college, and everything else that we smart people talk about or whatever. He was slouching on the couch next to me, staring at the Weather Channel.

"Um…Ren…can I asked you something while Miranda isn't here?" Lizzie said quietly.

"I guess." I was a little confused. Confusion happened a lot since these people got here.

"It's about Kate…"

"Kate?"

"Yes, Kate."

"The Kate that was in the mall?"

"Yes."

"She definitely was the Kate that you know then?"

"Yes."

This really was a huge coincidence.

"Do you-"

She was cut off by a loud crash from the kitchen that sounded like a needlessly large amount of pans clattering to the linoleum.

"Beans!" I yelled, and jumped up.

"Matt!" Lizzie yelled as well, and followed me into the kitchen, where we found neither of the two boys, "Wasn't Miranda in here?"

I looked and saw the door that led out into the garage open, "It looks like they bailed. I dunno where Miranda is." I sighed again, "You pick up all of that, and I'll go find the boys. They couldn't have gotten far. I can yell at Beans because he practically lives here, and you can do what you want with your brother." That sounded kinky. I was having horrible dirty thoughts today. "At least nothing's broken…"


	14. Ruby's Plan Of Global Domination Unfolds

Chapter 14: Ruby's Plan of Global Domination Unfolds

Ruby: Steven's House, Living Room: 4:30pm: 14 June

I was sitting between Gordo and Ren on her couch, watching the channels flash by as she tried to find something. I don't even think she was looking. She was just holding the channel up button down like it was some sort of routine, or like she had a cramp in her finger that was making it incapable of moving. She was going way to fast to see anything, I swear. Tawny got up from her seat on the arm of the chair that Lizzie was in, and walked quietly out of the front door, saying nothing to anyone. It was pretty random.

Gordo leaned forward a little, and said to Ren, "Is she seeing anyone?"

She shook her head, "Not that I know of."

"Do you…do you think she would maybe dance with me at your party?"

Lizzie started laughing for some mysterious reason, and when we all looked at her and she noticed, she became silent, and acted like she hadn't done anything. Gordo liked Tawny, that was funny shit right there. I was still determined to get him myself before the night was over tomorrow. He had that fascinating appeal that geniuses have.

"Uh…anyway…" He started to say.

He hesitated entirely too much, and I took the opportunity to state the obvious because that was my job, "Oh my God, you have a crush on Tawny! That is so cute!"

Louis and Twitty came in at that exact second, and Louis asked, "Who has a crush on my girl now?"

"She's not your girl, Louis." Ren told him, seeming annoyed. It did get old. He got randomly possessive of this girl who wanted little to do with him other than for what seemed to be her own personal amusement.

He mumbled something and started to go upstairs. Twitty followed him closely, seeming a little nervous, and Miranda got up from the other chair and stormed off through the kitchen door.

"What was that about?" Ren asked.

I knew. That girl was obsessed with Louis, and he went and acted like he liked Tawny again. I looked at my watch and tried to remember the time I was supposed to meet Mark. It was a little after 4:30, and I couldn't remember if I was supposed meet him at 4:30 or 5. It was 4:30. I had no time to clarify Miranda's behavior though it was very unhealthy and dangerous, and I could see her killing Tawny out of jealousy. She was going to get her boy, and it was all good. I had a fool-proof plan. "I know what it is," I said to Ren quickly, "And I'll tell you later, but right now I have to go…and…um…get some stuff for your party…decorations and such…shiny things…and uh…yeah. Later. I'll call."

Everyone looked at me blankly, and I left quickly. I was late. Shit. This was bad. If he left everything would be ruined. Literally. Every single thing. Ren's party, Miranda's life, Gordo's loss of celibacy, and everything else having to do with anything that mattered at the moment. Miranda could end up killing Tawny in her sleep because of me being late. Mark was hooking me up with the goods.

I hoped into my car, and left Ren's driveway, accidentally peeling my tires before making it onto the road. That was nothing compared to what would happen if Mark left because I wasn't on time. How could I go and forget what time I was supposed to meet him at his place?! I'm so stupid sometimes!

Mark was one of my exes from when I was a freshmen, and he was a senior, and we actually stayed in touch because the sex had been so amazing, though rather illegal at the time. He was twenty-two now, and he had purchased me a great deal of alcoholic beverages for the purpose of saving Ren's party from utter humiliation and going down in the shitty party hall of fame with the likes of Nelson, who moved away our sophomore year. I think it was because his party was so bad. After her attempt at the club, I planned to move the party to my place because, conveniently, my parents were going out of town for some festival thing in Minnesota. Ren didn't know this yet, I planned to drop it on her tomorrow like it just hit me then. Everyone could dance, and have a few drinks, but all of the good stuff would be at the party after the party, which I would claim was also Ren's idea, and thus she would go down in the awesome party hall of fame, and I would go with her because it was at my house. I had it all worked out. I was brilliant.

I pulled into Mark's driveway, and saw him sitting on the front steps. I let out a huge sigh of relief, and parked behind his car.

"Hey, baby." He said as I got out. He played basketball. He was tall, and sexy, and possibly the hottest guy I ever dated. Damn. We broke up because he was going to college, and I was devastated until two weeks later when I hooked up with Bobby Deaver for a while.

I nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow night, right?"

"Yep. Come on in, and I'll help you put all of this in your car."

"How much money do I owe you?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, and looked at me like I was insane for asking, "No money. Just save me a place in your bed tomorrow night."

"That works for me." I laughed inwardly, I was going to have fun tomorrow night, definitely. I winked at him knowingly, "What all did you get?" I asked as we headed for his refrigerator.

"Everything. A whole lot of everything, so everyone should be happy." He opened his refrigerator and showed me.

I stared. The only food present was a block of cheese and something that looked like salad in a Tupperware container. It was filled with lovely alcoholic beverages instead. "Oh snap…"

"I've been eating fast food, and take out. I'll give you a cooler if it won't all fit in your fridge." He smiled.

I smiled back because I, Ruby Mendel, am the shit.


	15. The Evil That Is Claire AND Mandy

_**UPDATED Michelle-Note (5.15.08)**: __Hmm...it appears that this chapter is the reason I had this fic rated M...but it's not THAT graphic, so I'm not going to up the rating...plus there is fair warning below._

**_Michelle-Note: _**_SEX!! (That was a warning that there is sex directly ahead...in case some of you want to turn back because you fear the sex)._

Chapter 15: The Evil That Is Claire AND Mandy

Kate: The Hilton, Room 615: 10:29pm: 14 June

"Ethan…please…stop…" I said, out of breath. It was so fucking hot in this God damn room, and I sure as fuck couldn't turn the air conditioner up more right now because I was completely indisposed.

"What's the matter, baby?" He managed to stop thrusting me into the fucking headboard for two seconds. He wasn't a complete idiot, thank God. His parents were in the next fucking room, and I know that had to hear the banging against the wall every night.

"I really…just don't want to do this…"

"You did a few minutes ago…" He seemed confused and very disappointed, and little angry even. His dick was still hard and partially inside me.

"I…just…I don't…" I felt tears welling up, but I couldn't tell him. I could say how much I hated this, and how much I had hated it for a long time, and how much I didn't want to do it to start with, I just didn't want to hurt him. I don't know why the fuck not. I don't think it was him. I think it was me. I couldn't tell him because I would get hurt. I was all about protecting me, and always had been.

"Can't we just finish? Before…Claire comes back?" He forced himself farther inside.

I winced, it hurt. It always hurt, but I never said anything. I nodded, and he began to grind on me again, this time not as hard. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he began to suck viciously at my neck, his hands busy squeezing both of my breasts, and I just laid there.

I moaned helplessly as he began harder again. He picked me up carefully and moved me into a near sitting position against the headboard of the bed, his shaft deep inside me.

"Kate…" He said in a breathy whisper, "Why don't you…be on top like you used to?"

I choked back my tears and disgust at myself as I sat on his lap. All I managed to say was, "If you want…"

We shifted around slightly, so that he was laying and caressing my thighs. He stared up into my eyes, as I began to push myself up and down his penis. He began thrusting slight as well, obviously unhappy with my performance, and he used his hands to force me down harder, all the while he stared into eyes. He wanted to see my face when I had my orgasm, but it wasn't going to happen. It hadn't in a month, and it wasn't going to happen again. I didn't feel like faking it this time. God, no matter how good he fucked me, it wouldn't happen. I knew it was good, and I knew I should like it, but I didn't. I was so fucked up.

"I can't do this!" I screamed in frustration, finally, and squirmed away from him.

Once I had pulled him completely out of me, and sat on the end of the bed, he looked at me in utter confusion like a sad puppy. I felt like shit as he just sat and his dick lost its stiffness. I didn't feel like shit for him this time. I felt like shit for me. Why was I doing this to myself?!

"I don't love you…" I muttered.

"What?"

"I know you don't love me…"

"But-"

"No…I'm in love with Lizzie." I spat out quickly without thinking.

His chin dropped, and he appeared completely baffled, "Lizzie McGuire? Kate…you…what?"

"I'm gay." I said, swallowing hard, and trying to keep the tears from falling. I didn't want to like her. I never wanted to like that girl, and I don't know how it happened.

"Kate…I…I thought we had something…"

"You didn't think anything, you never do. You're the biggest fucking moron I've ever met." I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand quickly.  
"I made you gay?"

"No…no, you didn't…I just…I don't know." I got up and grabbed my pajamas, which were laying at the foot of the bed, then I went into the bathroom, and locked the door, leaving Ethan sitting in the middle of the bed, naked.

I turned the shower in so that it was nearly scalding, got in, and stood there in the steam. I stared crying like a fucking pansy, and no one was there to see me, so I pressed my forehead against the wall and let the tears come as the water washed over me. I was living a lie. A huge fucking lie. I had been for years, and it just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Ethan knew, now what? I wondered if he would tell Claire. If he didn't tell her, I would tell her as soon as we got back, so I could get the hell away from her, and I could hide in my house, and no one would ever see me, and they could all talk about how I'm a lesbian and they hate me, but I would never know because I would just stop talking to everyone. No one mattered to me. No one except Lizzie.

I turned the water off when I heard the door open, and I got out and dried myself. My eyes were bloodshot. I would blame my allergies. My non-existent allergies. One more lie wouldn't hurt at this point. I slipped into my pajamas, and walked out with a towel wrapped around my head. No one was in the room, Ethan must have left. Where would that dipshit go? He'd get lost if he went out by himself.

Forcing all of the recent events from my mind, I sat on the bed, and turned on the television. The door clicked and opened. This time it was actually Claire, followed by another girl she obviously picked up during her excursion to wherever it was she went.

"I saw Ethan in the hall," She said, "He told me to tell you he went for a walk."

"Ok."

"Did you two have sex?"

Why the fuck would she ask me that in front of this other girl that I didn't even know? I forced a weak smile, "Of course."

"Are you still being a bitch?" Before I could come up with something to say, she continued on, "It doesn't matter. I found a new friend. This is Mandy Sanchez." The girl following her smiled and waved, "No relation to Miranda Sanchez."

Of course, she had to say that. She had to bring me back to reality. I looked at the new girl. She was pretty. Prettier than me, especially right now when I looked like a drug addict from crying, and had no makeup on. I smiled again, "Hi. I'm Kate."

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Yes, I wrote straight-people sex. I dunno what possessed me to do that. It was even very hot..._


	16. The Beach, Part One

Chapter 16: The Beach, Part One

Ren: The Beach, Sacramento: 10:17am: 15 June

"Tawny, please take that off." I groaned.

"I won't." She said firmly before sitting down in her chair underneath a huge umbrella. She was pretty much wearing a parka, along with a huge hat and sunglasses. She always did this when we came to the beach.

Monique, and I spread our blankets out on the sand next to her. Lizzie, and Miranda were coming with the boys caring the cooler with our drinks, and the volleyball net, and all of the fun stuff. Ruby was late for undisclosed reasons.

"Tawny, will you please take off your clothes." Monique begged, "You're drawing attention to us and making us look weird."

"Stop hitting on me."

I sat on my towel, and looked at her sitting there, looking very odd indeed, "Are you even wearing your bathing suit?"

"Yes."

"Why if you're just going to wear that all day?"

She sneered, and didn't answer. I couldn't tell if she was even looking at me because she had on huge completely black sunglasses that made it impossible to see her eyes. It was a complete waste, she had such pretty eyes.

"Fine." I gave up, and took my own shirt off. I heard her snicker to my right, and I looked, "What?"

"Let me guess…did Ruby make you get that?"

I looked down at my bathing suit, "Yes."

"I think you will be the one drawing attention to us, you skank."

"I am not a skank."

"And I don't think you're hot."

Did she think I was hot? I looked at Monique, who had already stripped and sprawled out to tan. I'm not completely sure why considering she was naturally way more dark than the rest of us, "Am I a skank?"

"No, honey, your bathing suit is cute, and I'm sure the boys will like it."

"But I don't want any boys…"

Tawny chuckled again, "I'm sure it'll attract girls too, Ren."

"Leave me alone." It was just a pink bikini. I'll admit it did display a little more than my usual one, but it wasn't like it was a thong and I had glued quarters to my nipples and that was it. I slipped my shorts off, and tossed them aside with my shirt. Before the other half of my party at the club we were all going to have a little intermission to get cleaned up and changed. Tawny would certainly make fun of me for what I was going to change into.

Looking over at Monique again, I saw that she had quite efficiently fallen asleep. She wasn't used to getting up even close to this early, apparently. I saw Louis and everyone else a little way down the beach setting up the volleyball net. Ruby was with them, along with Bobby, Larry, and a bunch of other people I'd invited. I sighed, and began applying generous amounts of sunscreen to myself. I never felt more alone than when a lot of people were gathered together for me. "Tawny?"

"Yes, Ren?"

"Come put sunscreen on my back."

"Ooh, you trust me."

"I've known you for six years. You won't rape me in public."

"Fine. I hate getting that stuff on my hands though, so you better appreciate this."

"I will because I will not get sunburnt."

"Ah, but the skin cancer," She said taking the bottle, "The cancer is what will kill you." She began rubbing the cold cream on my back, and we sat in silence for a moment or two before she said, "You're really tense."

"Massage."

"You're asking me to be exposed to the sun for an awfully long time…"

"Oh, shut up, your entire body is covered."

"My hands aren't." She began to rub my shoulders gently like I knew she would, though she put up a huge fuss about it.

"Why don't you take that stuff off?"

"I'll melt."

"Bullshit. I bet you have an awesome body."

"Stop hitting on me in order make me conform to you pathetic…conformists."

"Stop being a nonconformist."

"But-"

"It's my birthday, Tawny…do it for my birthday…" I whined.

She stopped massaging, moved over next to me, and sat down, "You want me to take my clothes off for you for your birthday? I should get paid for this. Are you going to want sex later?"

"Depends on how hot you look in your bathing suit." I winked. I loved messing with her like this. I couldn't be flirty with boys. I always ended up all awkward and like a horrible, big oaf, but with Tawny I could be silly and cute. I guess it was because I didn't really mean it or something. I snatched the hat off of her head before she could do anything, and held it away from her.

"Hey…that was mean…"

"You're mean to me." I laughed, and took her sunglasses with my other hand.

She looked at me pathetically and pouted as I sat her hat and glasses down by Monique, who had started to snore lightly.

"You have really pretty eyes, and shouldn't wear glasses like that." I stuck out my tongue.

"You really should stop hitting on me, Ren." She said with a serious tone.

I laughed. She did, indeed, use her acting skills for evil, and not just for that stupid bet she made with Louis. She pulled her knees up to her chest and put her arms around them, staring off toward everyone else. It looked like Ruby, Miranda, and Lizzie were making their way toward us finally with all of the other stuff. On a whim of impulsiveness, I reached over and tickled Tawny's sides. She squealed, and flopped around. I straddled her as she lay half on my blanket and half on the sand. I pulled off her weird black cloak thing, and threw it toward her bag by her chair. She had a plain t-shirt on under that, and I latched onto the hem. She tried to fight me off, and squirmed a great deal.

She crossed her arms, and made it impossible for me to remove it, "No! Bad Ren!"

I moved down and sat on her thighs, and went for the button of her pants. The thought never occurring to me how it looked to other people.

As I struggled with the button while she tried to worm herself away, I heard a very recognizable voice from behind me say, "Oh…my…God…"

Tawny sat up quickly, while I jumped off of her and said, "That was not what it looked like."

"It was hot." Lizzie grinned, and winked at Tawny.

"It looked like you were trying to take off her pants…" Miranda blinked, looking very shocked.

"I was-"

"Ren!" Ruby shouted.

Monique sat up slowly, and looked around, "What'd I miss?"

"Ren was taking off Tawny's pants!" Ruby blabbed quickly.

"Why in the world did Ren have Tawny's pants on?"

"No-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

"I was trying to take Tawny's pants off of Tawny."

She looked at me blankly, then it seemed to hit her, and she ended up with the same shocked look as Miranda, "I knew it…"

"Knew what?" I was confused, "Oh…no. Not like that! Jease! I was trying to get her to not be fully clothed at the beach…so I was taking her clothes off."

"Uh huh." Lizzie laughed.

Tawny took her shirt off and threw it toward her bag, then stood and took her pants off. She put her hands on her hips, and rolled her eyes, "There. Happy? She was really trying to just get me to be normal, that is all."

She seemed a little sad, and was wearing a dark purple bikini, similar to mine, but all bikinis are similar, I guess. Her body was unexpectedly toned. She sighed and put her hair up before saying, "Hey, let's go play volleyball with the boys."

Miranda seemed really enthusiastic to do so, threw her stuff down, took her clothes off, and started back over without her. Lizzie waited, and spread out her towel on the other side of Tawny. Ruby flopped down in front of her, and sat the cooler down under Tawny's umbrella, "Louis and Twitty have the bigger one with the drinks in it down there with them," She said, "They said they'd bring it down here in a second with their stuff. It was too heavy for us ladies and all."

"Ok." I thought for a moment as Tawny and Lizzie walked off. It was as if she'd intended for that to happen somehow, and she planned on taking all of those clothes off, obviously, "I'll come down and play with you guys in a minute."

"Me too." Monique said, then laid back down.

"I'll wait. I need to tell you something anyway." Ruby pulled out a bag of potato chips from the smaller cooler she had carried.

"What?"

"Ya know last night how I mentioned my parents had left? Well…I think it would be cool if after going to the club and dancing, we could all head back to my place, and just chill there. I'm sure your parents would let you and everyone spend the night, and it would be so awesome."

"It sounds cool. Your parents ok with it?"

"Pfft. Yeah. I called them this morning, they made me late."

I laughed. It would be cool to just sort of chill around at her house with everyone and watch movies. It would probably be the last time the bunch of us were all together. I looked back down the beach toward everyone else. Louis and Donnie were heading over with what looked like everyone else's stuff, and well as the big cooler. Each of them were holding one side of it, and they were being followed by Kate and Claire.

"None of those asses would come over and say hi to the birthday girl." My older brother mumbled.

"It's fine, I'm going over there in a minute anyway."

"Oh. Cool." He dropped his side of the cooler, as well as all of the towels and clothes he was carrying, and ran back off in the direction he had come from. Claire watched him leave, and was obviously checking him out. Louis rolled his eyes, and pulled the cooler over so it was underneath Tawny's umbrella as well, then dropped all of his things next to Ruby's. He was being abnormally quiet.

"Hey…" Kate said, shyly, moving all of the things Donnie dropped abruptly, to sit down in the sand by Monique, who was dozing off in the sun again.

"Happy birthday, Ren." Claire took over the conversation, "Ethan ran off to go play Frisbee with a fine looking guy named Larry."

"Larry is fine." I agreed. My old academic enemy had become subdued once we reached high school, and accepted the place of salutatorian when we graduated.

"I'm going to go over there and watch because he has his shirt off, and oh yeah…I met this girl named Mandy, who said she would come at some point. Is that cool?"

"Mandy?" I asked, and Ruby looked at her suspiciously too. Monique even opened an eye and glared with it.

"Yeah. Mandy Sanchez."


	17. The Beach, Part Two

Chapter 17: The Beach, Part Two

Kate: The Beach, Sacramento: 10:58am: 15 June

Taking the taxi to the beach was a pain in my ass. Claire kept bitching at me for everything, and Ethan wouldn't talk to me. We got there and found a pretty big group of people, then Claire asked if they knew Ren Stevens, then this guy named Larry pointed to a few people a little further down the beach, then asked Ethan to play Frisbee with him once he realized we were here for Ren too.

Ren's older brother, Donnie said he and her younger brother Louis were about to carry a cooler and some other stuff down to them, and we could go with them. He wanted me. I had halfway unbuttoned my shirt, and I was wearing the shortest shorts possible. I was pretty sure that Ethan and I had broken up, unspokenly. It was the silence. It meant he broke up with me, and I was happy, and available. This Louis was the same Louis that the girl Tawny had introduced me to that day in the mall. This was an extremely fucked up situation. All of it. I didn't see Lizzie anywhere, or Tawny, but he looked at me very suspiciously as we walked, and didn't say a word to Claire or myself.

"None of those asses would come over and say hi to the birthday girl." Donnie said to Ren when we reached her, and the two other girls with her.

"It's fine, I'm going over there in a minute anyway." She said, seeming ok with her neglect. If it were me I would have been pissed. Everyone should have gone to see her before playing and whatever.

"Oh. Cool." He said, dropping the cooler, and all of the towels and clothes he was taking over that belonged to everyone else. He seemed to take it as his cue to run back to the volleyball group.

Claire turned and watched him. She wanted him, Ethan, and Larry. That whore. She could have them all for all I cared, though how I was dressed would make people believe otherwise.

"Hey…" I said to Ren, and I moved all of the things Donnie dropped, and sat down next to an African-American girl that looked asleep. I held on tightly to my bag with my towel and things in it, not sure what to do with it.

"Happy birthday, Ren." Claire said, "Ethan ran off to go play Frisbee with a fine looking guy named Larry."

"Larry is fine." She smiled.

"I'm going to go over there and watch because he has his shirt off, and oh yeah…I met this girl named Mandy, who said she would come at some point. Is that cool?"

"Mandy?" She asked. Her tone was strange, and the girl sitting next to her looked up at Claire suspiciously, along with the girl who I had thought was asleep. She managed to open one eye, at least. They knew Mandy. The situation was becoming increasingly more fucked up. I didn't think it could get any more fucked up, but it could.

"Yeah. Mandy Sanchez." Claire said, not noticing their reactions.

"Uh…" Ren muttered, "Did you tell her this was my party, and like…say my name?"

"Nah. I just said it was a party, why?"

"Um…" Ren's friend elbowed her, and said something in her ear, then she said, "It's fine."

"Sweet. I'll be back in a while." She smiled kindly, and still didn't seem to notice how everyone else was reacting.

Once she walked away, the girl next to me sat up, and said, "Oh shit, Ren!"

"Yeah…"

"Do you guys know Mandy?" I asked.

"Do we know Mandy?" Ren's other friend laughed, then loudly said, "She only stole Ren's boyfriend in eighth grade."

I laughed a little because it was silly to dislike someone for something I middle school, "That was a long time ago."

"Yeah…" Ren seemed a little bothered.

"I don't really like her…" I said, unsurely, "If that makes it any better…"

She sighed, then straightened herself up quickly, "I'm sorry. I didn't introduce you to my friends…seeing as you aren't even from here. This is Ruby." She nodded to the loud, pale girl, "And this is Monique."

"I'm Kate."

"Kate?" Ruby studied me for a moment, and everyone sat in silence, obviously wondering what the hell she was thinking, just like I was, "Do you happen to know a little blonde girl named Lizzie?"

I blinked. She knew Lizzie too. Before I could come up with anything to say, Monique commented, "Lizzie is so sweet."

Ren laughed, "Not since she's been spending so much time with Tawny."

"Tawny mentioned a Kate to me too…" Ruby seemed to ponder more.

"Oh yeah…" Something seemed to click with Ren, "She did mention a Kate. Kate was the girl from the mall that day…" She looked at me, "We met at the mall the same day that Tawny met a Kate at the mall, and you said you had a weird experience with a girl at the mall earlier. Did she happen to-"

"Holy shit…" I muttered. They were putting all of the pieces together.

"This is so insane!" Squealed Ruby.

"All of you people are all…like…connected…" Monique was shocked.

"I know you know Lizzie." Ren said, "But did Tawny…touch you inappropriately or anything? I can explain that. She is really completely harmless. It was a bet she made with Louis."

"Mostly harmless." Ruby corrected. "She molested me too."

"She…no…she was ok…sort of." This was terribly confusing.

"That was why Louis was being so weird around you!" Ren said, seeming to have an epiphany.

"Yeah…I met him that day too…"

"So…did Tawny kiss you?" Asked Ruby, very curiously, "She kissed me too, and Monique. Not Ren. She won't kiss Ren."

"I dunno why not." Ren acted offended.

"I more kissed her actually." I said. Everyone here seemed pretty cool, and I didn't have to lie for them to like me. It felt funny.

"Where did Louis go anyway?" Monique asked, and looked around.

He was nowhere around. He had pulled the cooler under the umbrella, laid out his towel, then vanished. I shrugged, as did everyone else.

"Ah well. Not important." She rolled over onto her stomach, and became silent.

"How exactly do you know Lizzie?" Ren asked, after a while, "Her friends don't seem to like you that much."

"I was friends with her…a long time ago…"

"Do you play volleyball?" Ruby asked, taking off her top.

"I can…I suppose…"

"Me and Ren are about to go and join in. You can come…or sit here while Monique sleeps."

"I'm not asleep." She mumbled, "I'm tanning, dammit."

Why would a black girl try to tan? I don't get it. I looked over toward the volleyball net, and saw things I didn't want to see. I expected to see them at any moment. I had a feeling this would all go to Hell in a very small handbag, very soon. "No…I…I think I'll just chill here."

"Why?" She seemed disappointed as she took her shorts off.

"Yeah. Come on, Kate. Lizzie's over there." Ren made a pouting face as she got up and stretched.

Yes, I knew Lizzie was over there. That was precisely why I did not want to go over there. I was trying to prolong the inevitable, and let this semi-happy little moment continue as long as it possibly could, "Nah…I-"

Ruby grabbed my arm before I could do anything, "Take off your clothes and come on. The boys'll love you. You're a cutie, and we already know that Tawny thinks you're hot."

"She's taken." Ren corrected.

"No…I'm actually not, but-"

"Come on, Kate! Boys!" Ruby tugged on me more, and I stood up.

"I-"

"Did you break up with that guy?" Asked Ren.

"Sorta…"

"Come on and find a new one." Ruby said, and yanked me to my feet.

"Ruby!" Ren yelled, "She might not be like you!"

"Look at her shorts, and her cleavage. She's wants to get some!"

"No, I-"

Ren was attempting to defend me, "See!"

"But she should still come play volleyball!"

"Stop being so loud!" Monique screamed over them.

There was a moment of silence, then someone said, "Oh my God, no. You have to be kidding me."

We all looked and saw Lizzie, Tawny, and Miranda. It was the latter who had spoken.

"I knew I saw Ethan, and I figured she had be somewhere close!" She continued.

"Kate?" Tawny said, recognizing me.

"Kate?" Lizzie said afterward.

I stood there, not sure what to do. Ruby let go of me, and Monique sat up again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Miranda snapped.

"I…"

"I invited her." Ren said, "I had no idea you knew each other…I mean…what are the chances. It's really kind of neat that the Kate you know happens to be a Kate I met, and invited to my party."

"No, it isn't neat at all."

"Miranda, chill out." Lizzie begged.

"No."

"I'm…um…going to go over with Claire…" I said, taking a deep breath, "Get out of my way, McGuire." I pushed past her, and hoped I wouldn't start crying. Then walked toward Claire, who was sitting on her towel watching Ethan and Larry. The semi-happy moment had come to an end.


	18. The Beach, Part Three

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Yay for my reviewers! If you haven't noticed...I have some kind of issue with Miranda. In fact, I hate her. I have no exact reason to explain my dislike. She's just one of those people that I can't stand, and I tend to portray her in a not so good light when I write her because of it. It's personal bias. I apologize to Miranda fans. Keep reviewing, and I will keep updating. Mmmmhmmm. I had a dream about Paris Hilton last night. She took me shopping. Everyone ponder that. I think it has a deep meaning..._

Chapter 18: The Beach, Part Three

Lizzie: The Beach, Sacramento: 11:46am: 15 June

Tawny was bothered, but I wasn't sure exactly why. She was playing it off well. I don't think anyone else noticed, other than me. If they did, they didn't say anything. I didn't say anything, so it was possible that they just didn't say anything either. We had played volleyball for a while, then she suggested we go and get some drinks. Miranda said she wanted to swim, so the three of us started back toward Ren.

As we approached, I saw that there was someone new with them that looked abnormally like Kate. I poked Tawny, "Do you know who that girl is?"

"It actually looks like a girl I met at the mall…the first victim of the bet. Her name was Kate…"

That was weird. I did see Kate in the mall that day, and it was definitely my Kate. Not my Kate, per se because I didn't own the girl, but my Kate, as in the Kate I knew. Nothing else. I'm not possessive of her. Not at all.

"I saw Ethan in the mall that day, and I swear I saw a guy that looked like him down the beach playing Frisbee." Miranda stated.

Shit. It was definitely Kate.

A second later, Miranda noticed too, and she said very loudly, "Oh my God, no. You have to be kidding me." Everyone looked toward her, "I knew I saw Ethan, and I figured she had be somewhere close!"

"Kate?" Tawny said to her, wondering what she was doing here.

"Kate?" I said right after, wondering the exact same thing.

She said nothing at all, she just stared at me. No one else. She was looking straight at me. Ruby had been holding her wrist for some reason, and she let go. Monique sat up, and looked at all of us, angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Miranda snapped, and stepped out in front of the rest of us.

"I…" Kate was lacking words. Why didn't she just whip out some insult, or yell at as condescendingly?

"I invited her." Ren said quickly, covering for her very obviously, "I had no idea you knew each other…I mean…what are the chances. It's really kind of neat that the Kate you know happens to be a Kate I met, and invited to my party." She smiled, and hoped Miranda would calm down.

She didn't. "No, it isn't neat at all."

"Miranda, chill out." I begged. Kate really wasn't that bad. Gordo would agree if he weren't off with the guys playing volleyball still.

"No." She glared at me.

"I'm…um…going to go over with Claire…" Kate said, finally, "Get out of my way, McGuire." She pushed her way by me, and looked at the ground. She didn't use her normal tone.

"Claire is here too?!" Miranda spat out.

"I-" Ren started to say.

"Alright. Miranda." Ruby said calmly, and approached her, "Kate seems really nice, and I don't know what the deal is with you two, but you need to chill because this is Ren's birthday party, and we really don't need this drama."

She groaned, "Kate is-"

"No, Miranda. I know her too…" Tawny put her hand on her shoulder.

She shook it off, "You don't know the real her!"

It was Miranda that didn't know the real her, but I couldn't say anything. I didn't want to evoke her wrath, right now.

Ruby sighed, "Come with me." She hooked her elbow with my best friend's, and they walked toward the water, "We need to have a little talk."

"She seems nice…a little withdrawn, if you ask me, but nice, nonetheless…" Monique commented, and proceeded to lay back down on her stomach.

Suddenly Tawny latched onto me, and whispered, "Is that the friend of yours from home that I remind you of?"

"Yeah…"

She put her hands on my shoulders, and stared at me for a long time, biting her bottom lip, thoughtfully.

Ren broke the silence, and the awkwardness that had developed, "What's going on?"

Tawny had completely figured me out was what was going on. She knew Kate was my person. My mysterious person that I referred to with only neutral pronouns, but she also seemed to know something else, and she was trying to decide if she should tell me. She was giving me that look. The confused look you give people when you don't know if what you have to tell them will hurt them or not, and you're completely torn about telling them.

"This is really a weird situation you have created, Ren." Tawny said.

"I am aware of this." She said, crossing her arms.

"Well…we came for drinks, so let's grab some, then go back and play. The boys are waiting…and you know how I hate to keep boys waiting." Tawny had magically cheered up again, and was back to her normal sarcastic self.

"I…think I want to go talk to Kate…" I said quietly.

"Could you explain to me what exactly is going on with your people and Kate?" Ren shook her head, not understanding anything at all. "Her and Claire really seem ok."

I sighed, "Claire won't seem ok, once she knows I'm here."

"Why?"

I shrugged.

"She did see you at the mall the day I invited them, and kinda acted weird…"

I shrugged again, "I'll be back to play volleyball in a little while."

"See if you can get Kate to come." Ren called after me, as I started walking down the beach toward her. I saw her sitting by Claire a little way farther down the beach from where we were playing volleyball. I hoped Claire would get up before I got there because it was impossible to talk to Kate when she was around. I walked slow allowing time for my silly little wish to come true, and I hung back at the volleyball net. This was a stupid idea.

"Ethan's here." Gordo said, coming up to me.

"Kate and Claire too. Ren invited them, not knowing we all knew each other. How weird is that?"

"Insane. I thought I saw people that looked like them."

"Tawny knows Kate too, and didn't know we knew her, or that Ren knew her."

"Crazy coincidence, right there."

I nodded.

"Or fate." Matt said, brushing sand off of himself and coming up to us.

I twitched at the thought of the universe bringing Kate here at the same time I was here. Fate was not involved. I glared at my little brother, who had no idea what he was talking about, or what we were even talking about.

"You and Ethan. You know you love him." He stuck out his tongue.

"You don't still like Ethan, do you?" Gordo asked, seeming a little disturbed.

I shook my head, and smiled. If only they knew. Why else would I keep randomly helping Kate out and still be nice to her, even though she treated me like something completely below her ninety percent of the time? Why would I keep taking the girl back, and defending her? Did no one pick up on the fact that I had some kind of a creepy lesbian crush on my archenemy? Of course not because I had boys, and never mentioned anything of the sort until recently with Tawny. She made bisexuality out to be great fun, then told me that it blew to like girls, and made me completely confused. I knew that she knew I liked a girl, but now I knew that she knew it was Kate.

"I'm going to go try and talk to Kate." I said to them.

"Look, Claire got up." Matt pointed out, "It's fate."

I winced, and started toward her, hoping Claire would remain distracted by Ren's friend Larry for a while. I walked a little faster while she was a good distance away and her back was turned. I had to get Kate before she turned around. " Hey, Kate."

She looked toward me, and snapped, "What?"

"Come talk to me for a minute." I motioned for her to get up, and kept my distance.

She looked from Claire to me, and back to Claire, then grabbed her bag, and stood up.

"Come on." I grabbed her hand, and tried to get her as far away from her best friend as possible.

Jerking her arm away from me, she said, "Don't touch me."

"Sorry…" I mumbled.

"What do you want? Just say it." She said, and stopped walking.

The thought ran though my head to just blurt out that I liked her, but I didn't, "Ren told me to come get you to play volleyball."

"Whatever. Get away from me, McGuire." She told me coldly.

"No, I-"

"Who is that, Kate?" Claire yelled, and shielded the sun from her eyes to try and see me.

"Get away from me, Lizzie…" She pleaded, thought her teeth, and actually used my first name, "Just go, and don't try to talk to me anymore, ever."

"Ok." I rolled my eyes, and walked away. I didn't understand her.

"Kate? Who is that? It looks like Lizzie McGuire." Claire screamed at her.

"It's some friend of Ren's." She said back.

I really didn't understand her. Why wouldn't she just tell Claire it was me? It was only a matter of time before she realized me, Miranda, and Gordo were at the same party as her, and flipped out.


	19. Tawny Has Her Own Problems

Chapter 19: Tawny Has Her Own Problems

Tawny: The Oceanview Club, Near the Beach, Sacramento: 7:12pm: 15 June

The beach part of Ren's party had been somewhat eventful. Kate's friend Claire managed to go the whole time and never realized Lizzie, Miranda, and Gordo were present. I have no idea how. I suppose she was very distracted. Mandy showed up, and was actually civil, and I have no idea why. It had to be ulterior motives of some sort, unless she really was trying to make peace with Ren. Ruby had concocted some kind of spontaneous plan to destroy her once and for all, and I was slightly concerned she would kill her. I was only concerned because Mandy was an attractive girl, and it would be a waste of her physical beauty to kill her.

Lizzie liked Kate. It became apparent when I saw them interact with one another. Kate liked Lizzie too, and it was completely obvious. It all fit together so perfectly. One of them just needed to tell the other, and hopefully the other would spill. Kate wouldn't do it, I could tell. She was the type to never tell. It had to be Lizzie, but once she admitted it, I would have to confess about liking someone, who I had denied having any feelings for, for years. We made a deal, but it was before I knew Lizzie liked Kate, the Kate that I met that was here, that Ren incidentally ended up inviting to her party, unwittingly and having no idea about anything else. The universe was working against me these days.

Lizzie had figured me out, just hadn't put it all together yet. She was smarter than she let on, at least about people. She could give me a run for my money in the analyzing business with a little practice. She must have been able to view me differently because she hadn't known me for years. I don't know, but she was right on, and it shook me enough to make me give up on the bet with Louis. I couldn't hide anymore because someone had seen through the cover, which meant more people would eventually. I couldn't tell her not to tell Kate because I had already told her to act on her feelings, and I also knew Kate liked her, so it would be completely wrong not to tell her, but once she did, I was also obligated, and the secret would be out.

I was sitting at a table in the Oceanview Club with Gordo and Ren. I found it to be a seedy place, personally. None of us were talking. Ruby had managed to whip out some alcohol before we left the beach, and most everyone had drank a little. I hadn't. We were going to her house after everyone got their fill of dancing. I'd drink then, if I drank at all. Gordo didn't drink either, or Ren, of course. Ren never did anything wrong. She was beautiful like that. Perfection, and yet not, at the same time. She was overcompensating for something too, and it was something I could never figure out. She was too perfect with her grades and everything else. Imperfection had to exist somewhere, and she was hiding it behind all of that, so that no one would notice, but I noticed.

Everyone had departed for about an hour, and cleaned themselves up, so they all looked nice. They had all pretty much all paired off and were dancing now. Louis was with Miranda because Ruby had obviously worked her magic in that area. She had yet to work her magic with Gordo and herself because he was sitting between Ren and I, while she was off with Bobby. Kate was with her boyfriend Ethan, but I remained unsure whether or not they were still together. She had straightened her hair, and was wearing white capris with a pink tubetop. She looked cute, but seemed to be having no fun. Her boyfriend didn't seem to be having that good of a time either. Lizzie was with Twitty, who seemed to be enjoying himself a bit too much. As I watched them, his hands were wandering a bit more than I liked to see. Lizzie didn't quite seem to care though.

Ren looked nice. She was wearing a pink halter top, and a khaki skirt. I didn't dare tell her she looked nice though, couldn't do that, ever. Couldn't ever say what I meant. She had her hair where it was all wavy, and she had on just the right amount of makeup, and she was so pretty, not that I was paying that much attention to her.

I sat and watched the goings on of the dance floor. All it took to understand people was to watch them, and then talk to a few, then you saw patterns, and that was all. Kate ditched Ethan, who latched onto Mandy within seconds, then Kate went and stood by the wall. She kept searching the crowd, looking for someone, and I didn't doubt who it was. She found her, dancing with Twitty, whose hand looked like it was about to go down her pants at any second. Lizzie looked up, and in her direction, then Kate turned her head quickly, and Lizzie did the same. Did no one else notice this, or was I the only remotely observant person here? I was probably the only remotely observant person here because almost everyone was nearing drunkenness, and Ren was dense when it came to people, Gordo just straight up wasn't paying attention.

I watched the same thing happen several more times, and neither girl would make any effort to approach the other. It was frustrating, and like watching a train crash. I sighed, and turned to Gordo, and Ren, who both looked terribly bored. They had a lot in common, and were very obviously related.

Ruby approached our table, and sat across from the three of us, "Why don't you guys find someone and go dance?"

I shrugged, and Ren said, "There's no one here I really want to dance with."

"Stop seeming to bummed, Ren." She focused her attention on Gordo quickly afterward, "You come dance with me."

"I'm really not that good."

"Oh hush yourself." She protested.

"Go on, Gordo. Have fun." Ren nudged him with her shoulder.

"Fine…" He gave in, and disappeared with Ruby onto the dance floor.

I hopped over into his seat, next to Ren, "What's up?"

"Why don't you go have fun?"

"I'm Tawny, I don't have fun at things like this. It isn't how I roll." I grinned.

She shook her head, "You're weird."

"Why aren't you having fun?" I asked her, accusingly.

"I don't know."

"Go dance with someone."

"Who?"

"Some guy…I don't know who." I looked toward the dance floor to check up on the Kate and Lizzie situation. It was still the same: Kate sulking by the wall with her arms crossed, acting like she didn't care, and Lizzie and Twitty being all dirty, and Lizzie acting like she didn't notice Kate sulking by the wall.

"Ew…look at Lizzie and Twitty…"

"I know." I groaned.

"Why don't you go dance with Kate? She's over there by the wall all by herself."

"And leave you here at this table all by yourself?"

"Yes, I give you my permission to do so." She laughed.

"I already took off my clothes for you."

"So go dance with Kate, and we'll have sex later."

I rolled my eyes, and sneered, "I don't want to have sex with you." I looked toward Kate, "But I will go dance with Kate."

"Good." She smiled at me as I got up.

I sighed once I was a good distance away from her. I couldn't not dance with Kate, Ren had told me too, and I couldn't say no to her. Well, I could say no, but then I would still do whatever she said. It was a shame she was joking about the sex later.

Kate slapped on a smile when I got to her, "Hey."

"Wanna dance with me, or keep standing by this wall looking depressed?"

"I'm not depressed."

"Right." I took both of her hands, and pulled her into the crowd, "I know who you like." I whispered.

"I don't like anyone."

"Liar. You told me in the bathroom at the mall."

We started dancing, and continued to talk.

"I'm not lying."

"Lizzie."

"What?" She stopped suddenly, and looked at me.

"It's her. I'm right."

She seemed completely shocked, "No…"

"Yes." I said, putting my hands on her waist and pulled her close to me again.

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell." I moved my arms up, and put her hair behind her ears, "Tell her."

"No, I-"

"Tell her, Kate." Then I had an idea, and it was a stupid idea, but I thought it might work, and just because it might work, I figured it was worth trying.


	20. The Relocation

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Hehe...last chapter all had a cliffhanger thingy...I didn't mean for it to...really_.

Chapter 20: The Relocation

Ren: The Oceanview Club, Near the Beach, Sacramento: 8:42pm: 15 June

After telling Tawny to go dance with Kate, I immediately regretted it. Now I was sitting completely alone, and watching everyone else, even Tawny, have fun, and Tawny was always miserable with me, so now I had no one. I should have gone and danced with Kate, or hell, I should have just danced with Tawny, but I felt bad for Kate. She seemed really sad, and no one seemed to notice. Miranda had been a complete bitch to her earlier, and she was actually seeming to come out of her shell finally. She barely said a word to anyone the other few times I encountered her when we were at the beach.

I sighed, as I watched Kate and Tawny. They were a little weird at first, and it was obvious that they were talking about something, though I couldn't hear it, of course. Kate remained looking completely confused, and Tawny put her hair behind her ears sweetly. Why couldn't she pay attention to me like that? The girl went around and kissed my two other best friends, and me and her, we were always just friends, and that was it. The girl drew a line finally, and it was with me. I am the line.

Shit, I was jealous. I was just really lonely though, and wanted someone sweet like her to pay attention to me. Even if she didn't like me, I just wanted her to pay attention to me. It would be so awesome if a boy were like her, but they aren't, ever. I pretended it was all well and good that I was single, but it wasn't. I was horribly lonely, and tired of being hurt by stupid boy after stupid boy. My track record sucked. Everyone always broke up with me. There was something wrong with me, something repulsive. Ruby was right, I was boring. I needed her to fix me.

Tawny wouldn't stop touching Kate's face. They were still talking, and the blonde that neither of us knew very well now had her hands resting contentedly on Tawny's hips. She was looking more comfortable, then I saw a smile, and she looked away like she was embarrassed. All I could see of Tawny was her back, so it was really no fun.

Then Tawny touched Kate's chin with one hand, and guided her face back, and she kissed her. They didn't stop either, they kept going at it. What was this?! It was worse than Lizzie, and Twitty. It was like porn! I winced, and looked away. Curiosity got me, and I glanced back. They were still going at it. Me and my stupid ideas. I just had to feel bad for Kate, and go and tell Tawny to dance with her. I should have known that Tawny would end up making out with her because Tawny did that with everyone, everyone except me, that is. Me. Ren. Ren wasn't good enough for Tawny, but a complete stranger was. There was obviously something wrong with me if even she didn't want me. Boys wanted me, then broke up with me after a week or two, and the girl who made out with everyone didn't want me either.

This sucked. My party sucked. I suck. I wanted to do something crazy, something not Ren. I was going to hook up with someone random like Kate's ex, the hot guy Ethan. I was just going to make out with him, no strings attached, no emotional anything involved, just senseless physical attraction. It would be at Ruby's. We were all going to leave, and I was going to get some. I was going to be a bad Ren. Dammit.

God, Tawny and Kate were still making out, and it was getting worse. Kate's hands were sliding down the back of Tawny's pants. I looked away from them, and saw Lizzie and Twitty. It was like they were competing! Lizzie's back was to Twitty, and one of his hands was down the front, not the back, of her shorts. I wanted to gouge my eyes out! This was all so dirty! Bad and dirty!

I covered my eyes, and rested my elbows on the table, shaking my head.

"Ren?" I heard Monique say.

Looking up, I shook my head again, "Have you seen what's going on over there?"

"Yeah. Are you ready to head over to Ruby's?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Ruby's told me she was leaving in a few minutes."

Gordo scurried up and ducked behind me, "Keep Ruby away from me, please."

We laughed at him. I felt a little bad, but it was still funny.

"Just stick with me, and you'll be safe." I told him, trying to be reassuring, through my laughter. Ruby had probably tried to rape the poor boy.

"I'll keep an eye on you too." Monique said.

"I think you're in on her whole plan to get in my pants!" He said to her accusingly, still cowering behind me.

"I think…I have never in my entire life…heard a boy say anything like that…" She said, very amused, "Wouldn't you agree, Ren?"

"I would have to say so."

"I have morals, give me a break!" He grumbled.

"Is everyone that's driving alright to drive there?" I asked, having been reminded of my own morals, and struck with sudden concern.

"Yeah, they're good, and those that aren't are carpooling. We're not dumb, Ren."

"Good. Is everyone coming?"

"Yep. Everyone got the ok from parental units."

"Cool. Isn't Ethan really hot?" I asked, trying to display to other people my interest in the boy.

"Kate's Ethan? Yes, oh yes. You want him? I can tell Ruby and she'll work it out."

"You do that."


	21. Terminal Illnesses And Stupid Shit

Chapter 21: Terminal Illnesses and Stupid Shit

Lizzie: Ruby's House, Sacramento: 9:29pm: 15 June

After dancing for a bit in Ruby's living room, I headed for her kitchen and grabbed a Smirnoff from her refrigerator, then sat with it on the couch next to Twitty. I handed it to him to open, then he handed it back. I was developing a system. A system to forget all about Kate, forever. The girl wanted nothing to do with me, and I didn't care anymore. She was over sitting with Tawny at the bottom of the stairs. I thought Tawny knew I liked her. Apparently not. Maybe she did know, and she just wanted her. That bitch.

Miranda plopped down next to me, and took my bottle, drank some, then handed it back, "Louis is so hot."

"Yeah." I mumbled, ignoring an odd little pain that had appeared in my stomach.

"I'm gonna go get a beer." Twitty said, standing up.

"Get me something." Said Miranda said as he passed, "Not beer though."

"Aight…"

Louis stumbled over, and squeezed between Miranda and the arm of the couch, then put his arm around her. He had a beer in one hand.

I sat quietly and drank my Smirnoff. Tawny and Kate were still sitting on the stairs, just talking. Tawny screwed me over.

Just then Claire walked up to Miranda and I, "Hey, I didn't know you two were here."

"Well…we are. What are you drinking?" My friend was very mellow now. No yelling or anything.

"Wine."

"Oh…all sophisticated…high class shit. What kind?"

Claire looked down into the coffee cup she was carrying around with her, "Strawberry."

"How is it?"

"Good." She handed her the cup. She was obviously very drunk.

Miranda took a sip, and I just observed, then she handed it back, "That is good. Why is it we hate each other?"

The girl standing shrugged, and stumbled to the side a little, then laughed, "I've had a bit too much to drink, methinks."

"Claire…" I said.

"Yes'm, Lizzie?"

"Nevermind."

"See you around? Where'd Larry go?"

"Saw him go into the kitchen…" Louis told her.

"Ah." She pointed toward the kitchen, then walked, very deliberately there.

"Lizzie, you're drinking…" Matt seemed shocked, as he stood in front of me.

"Don't tell mom and dad." I said forcefully, "It's only one drink, and there's nothing else to drink here."

"I won't tell if you let me drink."

"I wasn't stopping you, Matt. Have at it. I don't care."

"Sweet!"

"Loser." I grumbled, trying to shift my position to possibly make the little stabbing sensation in my stomach stop, and he ran off, not noticing my comment, or discomfort.

Ruby had joined Tawny and Kate at the stairs. She wasn't sitting though. She was standing, and leaning on the rail next to Tawny, who was looking a little concerned about something. Kate then said something, and then got up and walked into the kitchen. Twitty returned, handing Miranda a bottle of Smirnoff, then he sat down by me. I winced. The movement of the couch made my odd little pain in my stomach slightly worse.

"Dude…this is awesome…" He said to no one in particular.

"I know, man…" Louis responded.

I drank the last of the liquid from the bottle, and got up. I wasn't even tipsy, no buzz, no nothing. What a rip off. I sat the bottle on a side table as I passed it, then went to get another. So much for the whole not thinking about Kate thing. She was sitting at Ruby's kitchen table with some boy. I opened the refrigerator and attempted to get a closer look.

"Gordo?!" I shouted, taking out another bottle.

He looked up, "Ren ditched me, and I've been hiding in here because I can't find Monique."

I walked over, and couldn't open my bottle. Where was Twitty when I needed him? On the couch where I left him most likely. He didn't seem very inclined to move. I handed it to Gordo instead, who looked at for a second, then looked at me, rolled his eyes, and opened it.

"Lizzie?" Kate said to me cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"No big deal," I muttered, not looking at her, "You're a bitch almost all the time, I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry, seriously."

"Whatever." I groaned, and walked away.

"Lizzie, wait." She said behind me, but I didn't.

"Lizzie, come back for a second before you go off and get drunk." Gordo called after me.

I didn't respond to him either. I didn't feel like it. I just wanted to go sit in a dark corner somewhere by myself, and drink until I passed out, and then I certainly would not think about Kate, or see her. Problem would be solved, but first I had to know what was going on with Kate and Tawny, then I would have more to forget about when I found my corner. Very good. Brilliant, in fact.

She and Ruby were still at the stairs, but she was standing now, looking panicked.

"Tawny."

She looked at me for a split second and said, "Hang on, Lizzie." Then turned back to Ruby, "She didn't go upstairs. I was sitting here since we got here."

"She told me not to let anyone bother her."

"Ruby, stop fucking around. I'm going to go look for her right now, if you don't tell me where she is."

"I told you, Tawny, she had a drink then went to be with Ethan."

"Tawny, can I talk to you for a second?" I said louder, and trying to seem aggravated. I was aggravated, it was just that the lethargy was overpowering it.

"Not now!" She yelled, and pushed between myself and Ruby.

"What's the matter, Liz?"

Liz? What the fuck? Ruby was quite wasted. I raised an eyebrow at her, then turned to walk away. Who was off with Ethan? I turned back, and she was still standing there, holding herself up on the rail, "Who's with Ethan?"

"Just Ren."

"Ren?"

"Yeah. She said he was hot, and I worked my magic. Him and Kate broke up."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did him and Kate break up?"

She shrugged.

Kate broke up with him for Tawny or something. Shit. "Was it because of Tawny?"

"I don't know…"

"Is Tawny going out with Kate?"

"God no, girl. You've drank too much. Definitely."

I looked back into the kitchen. Kate was still sitting with Gordo, and they were touching. What was this?! Gordo was holding her hand. Almost. Sort of. It was on the table on top of hers. At least that was what it looked like. That bastard, he liked Kate too, that was why he didn't think she was so bad. He wanted her. Everyone's out to screw me over. Take advantage of Lizzie.

"Hey, Lizzie…" Ruby tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention, "What's going on with you?"

"I just…nothing."

"Want me to work my magic, eh?" She raised her eyebrows up and down, trying for some sort of emphasis.

"I don't think your magic will work for this."

"Name the person, and I can work it…I'm a professional." She stumbled forward, and motioned for me to follow, "First, we must go into the kitchen because I need one more drink. Just one more. I know my limits. Indeed I do. You need to learn yours. You are definitely so drunk right now. You can't even stand straight." She laughed awkwardly.

I was standing completely still. It was her that was teetering back and forth. All I had had at this point was a drink and half, which was having no effect on me other than making me very calm, and wanting very much to sit somewhere cozy and go to sleep. Following her into the kitchen, I watched her carefully in case I needed to catch her if she fell over. When we reached the refrigerator, she nabbed a beer, and shook it at me. I wasn't paying her much attention. I was trying to listen to what Kate and Gordo were talking about. They seemed to be having an intense conversation.

"Alrightio, Elizabeth…"

I squinted at Ruby. She needed to sit down, "Should we sit?"

"Oh no. This works best standing. Definitely. So…tell me your person, and I will work it."

"No. You really can't."

"Are they taken?"

"Well…no…I don't think so."

"Are they present in my home at this current time?"

"Yes…"

"I need to sit down."

I grabbed her arm, and held her up, taking her into the living room, and guiding her to a chair. She sat back, and drank some of her beer, then said, "Ya know…I have a boy coming for me…I give up on your Gordo…I think he's asexual…like Ren…who is actually not because she's with Ethan…damn…Tawny was so pissed…" She chuckled to herself, "I really dunno why for…"

"Ok…" I was starting to feel a little nauseous, and pain was worsening.

"You're looking kinda sick…I told you that you drank way too much…"

"But I didn't. I haven't even had two whole drinks."

"You don't lie very well."

"Alright." I heard yelling from the back of the house, and I moved toward it, disregarding my nausea. I was feeling overly hot too. Was it just me, or was it hot in here?

"Shit, Ren! What's your problem?!" It was Tawny.

"What's my problem?! What is my problem?! I'm not the one who randomly hooks up with a different person every week! I wasn't going to have sex with him, and I don't know why you would care if I did!" Ren yelled.

"Girls…chill…" Ethan said.

I crept closer, though the kitchen.

"Lizzie…I need to talk to you…" Kate said, as I passed her.

I ignored her, and tiptoed into the dark hallway. They were in Ruby's parents' bedroom

"Stay out of this!" Tawny screamed, "This isn't you Ren!"

"How do you know it isn't me?! You don't Tawny."

"Ow…" I felt a sudden more forceful jab of pain over to the side of my belly-button, and attempted to muffle my outburst.

"I've known you for years!"

"So what?!"

"Girls…please…nothing happened, little angry girl…chillax…" Ethan tried to intervene again.

"Shut up!" Tawny yelled at him again, then focused back on Ren, "You just…you…" She stuttered.

"What Tawny?! Are you jealous?! Did you want Ethan or something?! Another notch for you fucking belt because you want to try and be with every person that is in, or happens to come to Sacramento?!"

"Ren, no!"

The pain that started out small was worsening rather steadily. It was some sort of cramp. A reaction to the alcohol or some shit. I leaned on the wall, and bit my tongue to stop from saying anything.

"What is it then?! Why'd you come barging in here?!"

"Because I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret!"

"It's my fucking life! You have no room to stop me from harmlessly making out with this boy because you make out with everyone! You kissed Ruby and Monique for God's sake, but never me! Am I not good enough?!"

"Ren…" She hesitated, "You're too good for me…that's what it is…you deserve better than me…" There was a long pause, "I'm leaving. Bye."

She was coming. I grabbed at my side. The pain having moved farther to the right. I winced, and touched it, making it substantially worse, and I think it showed. Tawny looked at me, "What's the matter?"

"Not sure, really…" I said, "I'm feeling sorta sick, very hot, and there's a rather bothersome pain in my side. I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying. Give me that." She took away the remainder of my Smirnoff, and chugged it.

Ethan came out after her, and saw me, "Oh hey, Lizzie!"

"Hey."

"Wanna go sit?" Tawny said, taking my hand.

"What's the need to sit for?" Ethan asked.

"Here. Hold this." She said, handing him my now empty bottle.

He took it, and looked at me through it, "I know someone who likes you, Lizzie." He said in a taunting sort of voice, "They like you a lot."

"Ok. Ethan." I mumbled, and Tawny lead me away from him.

"Hey, Kate!" He said, enthusiastically.

"Ethan, please leave me alone." She said to him.

"Just go someplace else right now." Gordo told him.

"What's bumming you, Kate?" He ignored them.

"Go away." She said more forcefully.

"Nah. Kate, we need to talk. You can't just let her walk away. Go after her. She's moving slow, you can catch her."

Who was he talking about? The pain was getting to the point of being blinding, and I latched onto Tawny harder, and with both arms.

"Go now, Kate. Stop being stupid. You're being stupid." I could hear Ethan talking very loudly and slowly to Kate still. His voice was sort of ringing in my ears, and echoing all around in my head.

"Tawny!" Ren called from somewhere, "Come talk to me!"

"Fuck…" I mumbled the best I could.

"You need to eat something?"

"Definitely…do not…think I want to…eat…right now…" She had sat me down at the base of a wall, and I was doubling over.

She fought with me a little, then lifted up my shirt, exposing my stomach. With one finger she poked gently at my right side, and it sent a shock of pain.

"Don't…do that…" I swatted her hand away.

She stood up, "Is anyone here sober enough to drive?! We need to go to a fucking hospital!"


	22. Stupid Shit And Terminal Illnesses?

**_Michelle-Note: _**_Yes, Lizzie is broken. Hahaha! And I'm not telling how yet, you will see, you will all see!_

Chapter 22: Stupid Shit and Terminal Illnesses?

Kate: Ruby's House, Sacramento: 9:29pm: 15 June

"You gotta tell her, Kate. Just go over there. She isn't doing anything." Tawny said to me.

We were sitting at the bottom of the stairs in Ruby's house, and we weren't looking at each other, just talking. I shook my head, "I can't…"

"Can too."

"Why don't you go and tell, Ren?" Lizzie had just sat down with a Smirnoff after dancing with Twitty even more, right in front of me. She handed the bottle to the boy to open it, then he handed it back. Then Miranda sat down next to her.

"Can't…" Said Tawny.

"That's why you go around trying to set everyone else up, isn't it?"

"Yep. Me and you…we share a brain, I think…only you react differently to your situation than I do."

"I suppose so…overcompensating and stuff…"

"I go out with everyone, and help everyone else with their problems to make it seem like I have none…and you're just a bitch." She laughed a little.

Lizzie looked at me, and I looked down, "Yeah…pretty sad, isn't it?"

"Yep. I think we made it worse at the club…"

"I think so too."

"So go fix it."

"Can't."

"Twitty got up."

"Miranda's still there."

"Fuck her."

"I'd rather not."

I watched Claire walk over and engage in very happy conversation with the girl who hated me for no good reason. Well, good reason. She was drunk. I could go. All I had to do was get up, and walk over there, and snatch Lizzie away. Claire stumbled away, then Matt went up to her.

"Don't sit around and let the opportunity pass. Just do it, or you'll regret it."

"She doesn't like me."

"Does."

"She deserves better than me."

Tawny sighed, "Go, Kate."

Matt skipped away, and Lizzie looked like she was in pain or something. She winced, then tried to play it off, "I can't go."

"You can too. Get up, and walk over there. You're not drunk, you can walk."

"There's Ruby. Ask her where Ren is." Ruby was stumbling toward us.

"Her, she is drunk." Tawny commented.

"Hey, girls, hey!" Ruby said, her enthusiasm was sickening.

"Where's Ren?" She asked, and I just sat there, looking at Lizzie, without trying to look like I was looking at her.

"I worked the Ruby magic."

"You did…what?" Tawny was bothered.

I, personally, had no idea what the "Ruby magic" was, but it worried me too. I leaned over to Tawny, "I'm gonna go, and like…sit in the kitchen…"

"K." She turned quickly back to Ruby, "What did you do?"

Walking into the kitchen, I had to pass Lizzie, and I avoided looking at her. I looked straight ahead the whole time. Possibly too straight ahead. It probably looked suspicious, not that anyone was paying attention to me. Gordo was sitting alone at the kitchen table. All of his friends abandoned him. It isn't much fun to be abandoned at a party with people you know, much less a bunch of strangers. I sat down next to him.

"Kate?"

"That's me…" I said a little unsurely. I didn't want him to start yelling at me. I really wasn't in the mood. "What are you doing in here sitting by yourself?"

"Well…Miranda is drunk and all over my dear cousin Louis. Lizzie is on her way to drunkenness and is all over my dear cousin's friend Twitty. Ren told me she'd pal around with me and not drink, but she ended up drinking, and went into that bedroom back there," He nodded down the hallway behind him, "With Ethan, who I thought was your boyfriend. Monique, she also told me she'd watch my back, but you know, I haven't seen her, and I don't know anyone else here, aside from Ruby, who I am trying very hard to avoid because I don't want to lose my virginity by being raped."

I blinked, "Ethan isn't my boyfriend. We broke up, and he's with…Ren?"

"Yep." He seemed disappointed in her.

"Shit…" I looked back at Tawny. She was standing up now, yelling at Ruby, but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Shit what?"

"I…I don't know if I can tell you."

"Do what?"

"It's just…I dunno…"

"Something is definitely wrong with you. Are you drunk?"

I shook my head, "Sadly, no. I'm completely sober, and in love with Lizzie."

"Repeat that last part."

I looked at the boy, who looked dumbfounded and wasn't sure if he heard me right, "I am in love with your best friend, the blonde girl, Lizzie. I need to tell her, and I need to do it soon."

"Well…that's definitely an interesting turn of events…" He sat silent for a minute, then looked at something behind me, "Here she comes right now. Ironically."

I looked out of the corner of my eye, trying not to turn around and make it obvious. She went to the refrigerator, then looked toward us and tilted her head like she couldn't see well.

"Gordo?!" She shouted as she pulled out another Smirnoff.

He looked up, "Ren ditched me, and I've been hiding in here because I can't find Monique."

She walked to the table, struggling with the lid of her bottle. She handed it to Gordo, not saying a word. He looked at for a second, then looked at me, rolled his eyes, and opened it.

"Lizzie?" I said cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Sorry about earlier."

"No big deal," She said bitterly, not looking at her, "You're a bitch almost all the time, I'm used to it."

"I'm sorry, seriously."

"Whatever." She groaned and walked away.

"Lizzie, wait." I said, but she didn't. She didn't even seem to hear me

"Lizzie, come back for a second before you go off and get drunk." Gordo called after her too. She didn't respond to him either. He looked at me and shrugged, "Are you really serious, or is this some sort of evil plan to just screw with her because if it is-"

"No, Gordo. I'm not even remotely joking." I looked back and watched her walk up to Tawny and Ruby.

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, and I don't care if she turns me down, and screams at me, and calls me a bitch because I deserve all of that. I just have to tell her…if only I would stop being such a pussy and just fucking tell her."

Tawny stormed away from Ruby and Lizzie, looking frantic.

"Tawny!" I yelled, "Come here."

She moved toward me, and looked like she was about to cry, "I fucked up."

"I'm sorry…it's my fault too. They're back there." I pointed, knowing what was the matter. I hoped nothing bad had happened.

"It's not your fault. It was my idea…go tell Lizzie before something like this happens, please. You'll regret it…" She shook her head, said no more, and ran down the hallway, barging into the closed door at the end.

"What was that about?" Gordo asked.

"Me and Tawny…we're the same…only…different…"

"Alright…that explains it all."

I sighed, and rested my forehead on the table, stretching my arms out. I'm not sure if it was supposed to make me feel better or not, "I hate myself, you know that…If I could go back in time, I would change everything with Lizzie. All of it."

"Well…" I felt his hand on top of mine, "If you changed everything and did it all differently you might not have ended up liking her."

"That would be quite fine. Seeing as it has made me utterly miserable, so miserable I've treated her like shit, and it wasn't her fault at all…" I looked up.

He was caressing my hand, not in a seductive way, just a friendly way, "She's a hard girl to like."

"I yelled at her for not giving you a chance on many random occasions that no one saw."

"Why?"

"Because you're probably the only decent guy in existence, that's why, and she deserves that. Not some bastard ex-boyfriend of mine, or even me…"

"Kate…I'm sorry…I wish I could do something…"

"You could get her to talk to me, but I really don't deserve it after all these years, and all the times she tried to talk to me, and I bitched at her…today was one of them." I sighed again.

"Fuck you!" Ren screamed from the bedroom.

"Shit, Ren! What's your problem?!" Tawny yelled back.

"What's my problem?! What is my problem?! I'm not the one who randomly hooks up with a different person every week! I wasn't going to have sex with him, and I don't know why you would care if I did!" Yelled Ren.

"Girls…chill…" I heard Ethan interject.

Gordo and I both stopped to listen. Lizzie walked into the kitchen, obviously doing the same.

I tried to seize the moment as she passed by me, "Lizzie…I need to talk to you…"

She ignored me again, and tiptoed into the dark hallway. Gordo shook his head, and whispered, "I'll get her in a second."

"Stay out of this!" Tawny screamed at my idiot ex-boyfriend, "This isn't you, Ren!"

"How do you know it isn't me?! You don't know me Tawny."

"Ow…" I heard a faint, random noise from Lizzie, rather than the other two.

"I've known you for years!"

"So what?!"

"Girls…please…nothing happened, little angry girl…chillax…" Ethan needed to shut up.

"Shut up!" Tawny yelled at him again, then focused back on Ren, "You just…you…" She stuttered. I wanted to go stand up for her somehow, or something. I don't know. The poor girl. I could tell from her voice that she was about to cry, but trying not too. I knew what that was like very well.

"What Tawny?! Are you jealous?! Did you want Ethan or something?! Another notch for you fucking belt because you want to try and be with every person that is in, or happens to come to Sacramento?!"

"Ren, no!"

Lizzie leaned over against the wall for some reason, and seemed to be holding her side. I was worried, but what could I do?

"What is it then?! Why'd you come barging in here?!"

"Because I didn't want you to do anything you'd regret!"

"It's my fucking life! You have no room to stop me from harmlessly making out with this boy because you make out with everyone! You kissed Ruby and Monique for God's sake, but never me! Am I not good enough?!"

"Ren…" She hesitated, "You're too good for me…that's what it is…you deserve better than me…" There was a long pause, "I'm leaving. Bye."

Lizzie seemed to panic a little because Tawny was going to come out and see that she was listening, she grabbed at her side again. Tawny came out, stopped, and looked at her concerned, "What's the matter?"

"Not sure, really…" She said quietly, "I'm feeling sorta sick, very hot, and there's a rather bothersome pain in my side. I think I'm dying."

"You're not dying. Give me that." She took the little bit of Lizzie's Smirnoff and drank it. I wanted to get up, and I started to, but then Ethan came out of the bedroom.

"Oh hey, Lizzie!" He yelled.

"Hey."

"Wanna go sit?" Tawny said to her, ignoring Ethan's existence, and taking her hand.

"What's the need to sit for?" Ethan asked.

"Here. Hold this." She then handed him the empty bottle.

He held it up to his eye and looked through it, "I know someone who likes you, Lizzie. They like you a lot."

He was definitely referring to me. Gordo looked at me to confirm, and I nodded.

"Ok. Ethan." She mumbled, and Tawny started to lead her away.

I started to stand up again, but I was interrupted.

"Hey, Kate!" Ethan said, enthusiastically.

"Ethan, please leave me alone." I said to him, standing and trying to get around him to Lizzie, who seemed like she was holding onto Tawny for dear life.

"Just go someplace else right now." Gordo told him, getting up too, and noticing that there was something wrong with Lizzie.

"What's bumming you, Kate?" Ethan said, ignoring both of us.

"Go away." I said again.

"Nah. Kate, we need to talk. You can't just let her walk away. Go after her. She's moving slow, you can catch her."

I glared at him. He was in my way. He was blocking my path. He stepped aside, and I just stood there, looking at her. Watching her go.

"Go now, Kate. Stop being stupid. You're being stupid." He was practically yelling at me, and Gordo was staring at him, amazed that he saying intelligent things. It was a shame that no one else was sober enough to remember it.

"Tawny!" Ren yelled coming out of the bedroom, "Come talk to me!"

I watched at Tawny sat Lizzie by the wall next to the stairs. She got down next to her, and did something, I couldn't tell what, then she stood up, "Is anyone here sober enough to drive?! We need to go to a fucking hospital!"

"What happened?!" Shouted Ren, over the sudden commotion that ensued, following Tawny's statement.

Everyone in the vicinity was in a drunken stupor. Gordo ran over to Lizzie, and I followed, then Ren came after me.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Appendix is my best guess, but hell if I know." She said, "She passed out…either she can't take pain or it was the alcohol."

I peaked around the small crowd that gathered, and saw her scrunched up by the wall. I hung back, and crazy thoughts ran through my head. Ren pushed by me, and took control of the situation, "Everyone listen! Who is parked so that they can get out of here?!"

"Me, I think." Twitty said.

"Give me your keys." She commanded.

"Ren, you've been drinking." Tawny reminded her.

"I know." She snatched Twitty's keys from his hand, "Who hasn't been drinking at all?!"

"Where's Kate? She hasn't been drinking." Tawny said.

"I'm right here." I pushed through the few people in my way, and Ren shoved the keys into my hand.

"It's the Ford Focus, it's green." She said.

I nodded, there wasn't anything else I could do, and I was on autopilot.

"Gordo, come here!" Tawny yelled, "Help me carry her, and go with us."

He nodded too. Everyone was standing silently, listening for commands.

"Where's Matt?!" Ren demanded.

"Here." He said.

"Go with them, and call your parents when you get there. I'm staying here to clean all of this shit up." She looked around, "Ruby!"

She jumped up from the chair she had dozed off in, "Wha?"

"Everyone who is too drunk to go home, you're staying here, and you will help clean in the morning." Ren was like a drill sergeant.

No one argued with her, and everyone was too drunk to go home.

I followed everyone out of the front door, and looked at the cars parked down the side of the road for a green Ford Focus. It wasn't far. My heart was racing. I prayed that Lizzie not die, then kept telling myself it was just her appendix, and we would get there on time. It was all going to be ok. I hoped she couldn't get in trouble for being drunk. Even though she didn't seem that drunk. Shit. Could they refuse to treat her if she were underage and drunk? No. Shit, no. I needed to stop thinking about things like that. It was all going to be fine. I would get my chance. I was not going to miss my chance.

"Matt, get in the front." Tawny said, getting into the back with Lizzie, and Gordo.

I got into the driver's side, and started the car, "Tawny, tell me how to get there. You're the only person that knows."


	23. Scratch The Terminal Illness Part

**_Michelle-Note: _**_I know it was horribly ghetto for me to do a crossover and the two main pairings be with people from the same shows...so there was no real crossing over in that area. I couldn't help it. It was not what I originally intended, but I cannot bear for them to be with anyone else, and I felt dirty doing it different. Alas._

Chapter 23: Scratch The Terminal Illness Part

Tawny: Hospital Emergency Room, Sacramento: 11:22pm: 15 June

I had no idea how emergency rooms worked. It was disheartening. Lizzie came to on the way there, and just kept mumbling incoherently as we carried her in. No one could make out what she was trying to say. Kate checked her in and said we thought it was her appendix, then a nurse came and looked at her, and told us all to sit down. Then they gave us a bunch of forms, which Matt and Kate took to the phone and filled out with the help of the McGuires. Matt spent a lot of time reassuring them that she was going to be fine, and he was remaining extremely calm. It turned out that he had managed to take a sip of beer, be disgusted, and not drink any more, which was good, seeing as he was having to talk to his parents in the middle of the night about his sister going to the emergency room.

Then we all sat there for what seemed like forever until they came and got her, and actually took her back to see what the hell was wrong with her. They asked Kate to go back and tell them exactly what was going on with her, but she freaked out, and made me go. She was hyperventilating and twitching. I thought they might have to look at her too. She was ok at first, and very composed, then she freaked. She didn't handle pressure well. All they did was ask me a bunch of questions, and I had to tell them that she was drinking, and I didn't know how much, and I asked if they would tell her parents or anything, and they said it was confidential, and it was overall, a generally traumatic experience for me, and I tried my best to remain calm and all that good stuff, but it didn't work out so well. I did better than Kate would have done.

Now the four of us were sitting in the waiting room. Silently. Giving me plenty of time to mull over everything over and over. Everything. Everything with Ren, seeing as it led up to us being here in the first place.

I sat with my arms crossed and stared at the green carpet. It was stained darker in places, and I wondered if it was blood. That was creepy. They should clean it better. I bet other people thought it was blood too. It was probably just stuff people spilled in their panic. Drinks and things. Speaking of which, Gordo spent a great deal of money on food from a snack machine, and he was eating it all nervously, making a lot of noise, but no one said anything. Why was I thinking so much about the carpet? I suppose it was so to not think about other things. The carpet was distracting, the nasty bloody carpet.

I looked over at Kate. She was sitting in the corner next to Matt. He looked at her too, then quietly said, "You don't hate my sister, do you?"

She sat quietly for a long time, "Not at all, and I never really did."

"Why…why did you treat her like you did then?"

She turned away from him, and I could see that she was trying not to cry. She wiped her eyes quickly, and apparently didn't see me looking at her, "Sometimes people do stupid things…"

He stopped talking.

Gordo reached over Matt and offered her a Frito, shaking the bag at her. She shook her head, then he turned and offered one to me. I declined as well.

"When are we supposed to hear from someone back there that knows something?" He asked.

"Well…they said it was a routine operation…" I told him, again, for the fifth time.

We should have thought about bringing pillows and blankets. There were two other people in here that had done so, but it never occurred to us. It never occurred to Ren either as she sent us off on this quest. She wasn't accustomed to emergency situations of this sort. Neither was I, or anyone, except for emergency personnel, of course. It was going to be fine though. Routine operation and all.

I felt like this was taking entirely too long. There was no clock in this damn room. I think they did it on purpose. I wasn't wearing a watch, and no one else in our little group was either. Something must have gone wrong. No. Routine operation. I kept telling myself that over and over. It probably just took a while. It wasn't like they were heating up a Hot Pocket in the microwave. They were chopping her open taking out an internal organ then sewing her back up. They needed to take their time and be careful.

I wondered how Ren was doing back at Ruby's. Damn Ren. I looked back at the carpet. There was trash under a lot of the chairs. These chairs were crap, and plastic. No cushions, no nothing. Cheap plastic chairs. This damn hospital could afford better, and Ren could do so much better than Ethan. That guy was a complete idiot. By better, I also meant, not me. I messed up, then messed up again. I never realized how stupid I was. I probably ruined everything for Kate and Lizzie too. That was the dumbest idea, ever.

A nurse walked out from the two doors on the other side of the room. I thought was going to the two people asleep in the row of chairs in front of us, but she bypassed them, and came to our group. We all stared at her.

"She made it through the surgery fine, and two at a time, you can go back and see her. We'll be moving her to a normal room shortly, and she'll be well enough to leave by tomorrow afternoon." She said, monotonously.

A united sigh came from all of us.

"I have to call our parents back." Matt said, and he got up, and headed for the phone again.

"Shouldn't you do that after you go back and see her?" I asked.

"Nah. I have to call them again after I see her." He ran back out to the pay phone.

"We can't use cell phones in here can we?" Kate asked me.

"Nope."

"Someone should call Ruby's, don't you think?"

"Yeah."

"You can use my phone after we go see her." She said.

"You two want to go back first?" The nurse asked Kate and I because Gordo was hanging back with his snacks.

I nodded, and we started to follow her to the back, but Kate stopped suddenly. I looked, and she was just standing a few feet behind me, "You coming?"

She shook her head, "I can't…"

"You can. Just walk." I reached out for her, and she backed away.

"No, I really can't."

"Why not, Kate?"

"I just can't, ok?" She reached into her pocket and took out Twitty's keys then threw them to me, "I'm leaving."

"What? You can't just leave. Where are you going?"

"I'm calling a taxi, then I'm going home." She said, turning and heading for the exit.

"Kate!" I yelled at her.

The two sleeping people, bobbed their heads up, and looked around. Gordo ran out after her.

"Sorry…" I whispered. They nodded, and I and started to go after her too, but stopped. The nurse was waiting for me at the door. I turned back around, and followed her in to see Lizzie.

"She's a little groggy right now." She told me.

"Ok."

"Hey, hang on." Gordo said, scurrying up behind me, breathing heavily, "Kate freaked out."

"Yeah, I know."

"No, you don't. She got weirder once she went outside." He sighed, "She kept saying that she had to do something, and had to leave. Then she called a cab, and started being a bitch again."

"I don't know what her problem is."

"Excuse me?" The nurse interrupted. She was cranky, I guess because it was late, "Are you going to go in to see your friend? She's right there. Second on the left." She pointed, then moved on.

We both silently settled on not discussing Kate at the present moment, and walked quietly down the sterile hallway to where they were holding Lizzie. I peaked in, and found her laying still, and squinting at me. She smiled weakly, I guess upon figuring out who I was, and I took this as a signal it was safe to enter and Gordo followed me.

"You feeling ok?" I asked.

She nodded, "Pretty tired."

"Hey, Lizzie, glad you're ok. I was sure you would be fine, but-"

"Bullshit." I snapped, then looked back at her, "He bought everything in the snack machine outside, and ate it all. All of it. He looked like a big squirrel on crack."

"No…I still have some Skittles left."

Laughing a little, she asked, "I could have sworn Kate was with you guys…"

Gordo began, "She was, but-"

"But…they only wanted us to come in two at a time."

"And she-"

"She went to call Ruby's."

"Oh…" She smiled a little, "Who else is here?"

"Matt." Gordo told her.

"He's talking to your parents."

"Ok."

"You seem really tired…want us to go so you can get some rest?"

"Yeah, but you can send Matt and Kate in when they're done calling people…"

"Will do." Gordo said with enthusiasm, catching onto what I was going for with her and the current Kate dilemma.

"Later, Lizzie." I grabbed him, and we headed out quickly.

"She's going to realize it at some point." He said between his teeth.

"I know, but she doesn't need to realize it right now."

We walked back into the waiting room, and found Matt sitting patiently. He looked at us oddly, "Where'd Kate go?"

I shrugged, "Go back and see your sister, and don't mention Kate, and if she mentions Kate, tell her she's on the phone with Ren. She's the second on the left. I need to call Ruby's."

This sucked. My plan-making abilities had gone to shit.


	24. What Happens Now? End!

Chapter 24: What Happens Now? End!

Ren: Stevens' House, living room, Sacramento: 2:41pm: 17 June

Gordo, Miranda, Lizzie, and Matt were supposed to be leaving tomorrow morning. My dad was driving them to the airport, and they were supposed to be off for their home, but not anymore. They had to rearrange their flight because of Lizzie and her appendectomy. She was advised to wait ten days before flying. They had extended their stay as guests, and my parents no longer considered them such, and they made them clean, and gave them permission to yell at Beans and throw him out of our house. In the Stevens' house you are officially no longer a guest after five days. They were family now.

Ruby let out a bored sigh, "So…what are you guys going to do since you're here for another week?"

"Nothing." Gordo shrugged.

"Nothing sounds good." Miranda reinforced.

"I'm not allowed to do anything," Lizzie groaned, "Surgery and all. Pretty much can't move…"

Ruby then said, "My parents are coming back today."

No one said anything. Our attempts at conversation were all in vain, and we had resorted to watching the Disney channel. It was raining outside, and gloomy and gray. It reminded me of Tawny. I hadn't seen her since the day after the party when we got Lizzie and brought her back here. She'd taken over my bed since then, and I was stuck on the couch until she left. On the topic of leaving, Gordo filled me in about what happened at the hospital, and the random things leading up to it. Kate went crazy and left. No one had seen or heard from her since. Following the aftermath of the party, Claire and Ethan left, and that was the end of them too. Ruby said that Claire told her they were leaving tomorrow. Originally, the whole lot of them would have been on the same plane, but then Lizzie's appendix doomed that. It was like fate shoved Lizzie and Kate together, they missed what chance there was, so it took them apart.

Matt had taken quite a liking to Louis, and they were over at Twitty's. I wondered if Tawny was over there too. Finally, I just asked, "Does anyone know where Tawny is?"

Each head turned and looked at me, but no one said anything.

"What? I just haven't seen her…"

"Do you have any recollection of what happened at Ruby's that night?" Asked Gordo, suspiciously.

"What almost happened would be more accurate…" Ruby commented.

"Well…yes…but-"

"You haven't tried to talk to her since then?" Lizzie sounded shocked.

"Calm down before your stitches pop out." Said Miranda, smiling. She was being friendly now, more so than she had been any time before.

"Not really…but-"

"Do you realize the implications of anything that happened the last time you two did talk…or rather, scream at each other?" Gordo asked.

"A little…I wanted to talk to her in a civil manner, but then Lizzie…"

"I wasn't involved, and I have no people skills, Ren," Gordo said, interrupting me again, "But I know what was going on, and you shouldn't have put it off so long."

"I…I overreacted…then I thought about it, and I realized…" I hesitated, "I just want to talk to her…see if she's ok…I wanted to before, but I was concerned with Lizzie."

There was another short moment of silence, and everyone looked at Lizzie, as if all of them knew something I didn't know, and expected her to tell me.

"Ren…" She started, "We all…kinda…has a discussion about you…and Tawny…and she kinda told me something…"

"What?" This was worrying me. Everyone looked concerned, and sort of like they didn't want me to know. It was like when Tawny told Lizzie about what really happened with Kate that night. It was the exact same look. Had Tawny freaked out and left too, or something like that?

"She figured you had implied things from what happened…and…she said she just couldn't be friends with you anymore-"

"But…why?" It wasn't sinking in.

"She said you'd be fine, and that you're going to college soon anyway, and you won't have to worry about it. She said you'd probably stop being friends then anyway…and…that she was just doing it ahead of time…"

"Why though?"

"Do you not get it?" She said a little more harshly than I was expecting, "She can't be friends with you, and get over you, and she said that after what happened at the party, she can't pretend to be ok, so it just had to stop, and you made no effort to talk to her afterward…"

"So that's it?"

"Yes. She said she was going to leave you alone."

"Leave me alone as in avoid me?"

"Yeah…"

"She can't just do that." I protested, but I'm not sure to who.

"She can…" Lizzie said sadly, "Just like Kate could drive me to the hospital, then leave."

"Ren, this is partially my fault, ya know…" Ruby said, and didn't look at me, "Big, stupid chain of events sort of thing…it was an accident…"

"It's fine. If she can just do that, then she wasn't my friend, and I don't care. I don't need her. She was my brother's friend first, and that's it." I crossed my arms. Really, I didn't need Tawny.

"I wish the rain would stop so I can go home…" Sighed Ruby.

"Just borrow an umbrella." I told her.

"No…I'll lose it or something…you know how I am. Don't lend me anything."

"Do you want to just stay for dinner, then I'll take you home since you insisted on walking over here this morning instead of driving?"

"I didn't know it was going to rain and never stop, and I want to stay in shape, so I walked."

"That's in shape?" Miranda asked, and poked at my friend's stomach.

"Yes. That is in shape." She slapped her hand, then moved farther over on the couch. "Yes, I'll stay for dinner."

I slumped down. Tawny was being really selfish, but I didn't care. I pushed her from my mind. She could do whatever she wanted. I didn't need her, at all.

"Hey, everybody." Louis said, passing through from the kitchen, and heading upstairs.

"Hey." Said Matt, following him.

"Hey." Said Beans, behind him.

"Hey." All of us said, completely out of unison.

"Louis?" I looked over my shoulder, "Was Tawny with you guys?"

He stopped on the stairs, and called back, "Nope. I haven't seen her since the day she was here with Lizzie. I thought she was with you. Guess not though."

"Don't care, huh?" Gordo mumbled.

"I don't. I was just wondering is all."

"Bullsh-"

Lizzie was cut off by the doorbell. We all looked. It was still raining outside, and you couldn't see clearly out of the windows.

"I'll get that." I volunteered quickly, wondering who would be at the door. I tried to look out, but it was blurry and dark. I opened the door, "Hi, can I…" I stopped talking, couldn't finish my sentence.

"Ren?" I heard Ruby said, confused from the couch.

"Who is it?" Gordo asked.

"Kate…" I said, staring at the girl, standing at our front door, dripping from the rain.

"Kate?!" Miranda screamed.

"Don't yell at her, Miranda!" Commanded Ruby, "She frightens easily!"

I looked back, and everyone had shifted their positions, and were trying to see out the door.

"Um…can I come in?" The girl at the door asked.

"Sure…" I opened the door for her. She looked like she had been standing in the rain since it started hours ago.

"Somebody's never heard of an umbrella…" Gordo said to himself.

She heard him, "No…I just didn't know it was going to rain…"

"Ha." Said Ruby, "I wasn't the only one."

Kate remained standing at the door. The rain had ruined her makeup, and her clothes were all stuck to her body, "It took me two hours to…to find your house…I had no idea where it was so…I had to ask people…and use the phonebook…then I found the road…and I didn't know what house it was…and my taxi driver got mad at me for making him stop at every house after the first few…so he left me…and I have walked…door to door, looking for the Stevens house…" Her voice wasn't bitchy, or condescending, it was more just relieved and sort of regretful, "And now…I'm not so sure I should have bothered."

"For the sake of humanity, Kate, just tell her!" Gordo said, angrily, and unexpectedly.

"Say it. We all know." Miranda told her.

She looked at each of us, and stopped on Lizzie.

"Why'd you leave?" The girl laying on the loveseat, asked her.

She shook her head, "I don't know…I really don't."

"Why'd you leave?" She asked again, "I wanted to see you, and talk to you…but you were gone."

Kate ran both of her hands through her knotted, wet hair, "Lizzie, I don't know…I was scared, I guess…I didn't think you'd want me there. You spent most of the night ignoring me…"

"You spent most of our life ignoring me, being completely unappreciative, and a liar."

"Don't you get it though?! I didn't get it for a long time, and I'm sorry…"

"Maybe it's too late to be sorry."

I watched everyone's heads move back and forth from person to person as they spoke. It was like they were watching a tennis match, a really intense tennis match where they were all afraid to breathe. I was doing the same thing.

"I figured it was. That's…that's why I came here. I wanted to say I was sorry, and that…it would never work…and that I won't bother you anymore…" She stopped talking and looked at Miranda and Gordo, "I'm sorry…to both of you too, and I don't blame you for not forgiving me, but…just…I hurt me a lot more than I ever did any of you…"

"Not me." Lizzie said, coldly, "I tried and tried to be your friend, and I thought you could change…"

"Ok…" She looked down, "I would say more to you if there weren't a bunch of people watching us…but it's not important…and I guess…goodbye is all that's left…and I'm gonna go now." She turned to leave.

I stepped in front of her, and whispered quickly, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded, and walked around me, then opened the door herself.

"Kate…wait…" Lizzie said, sitting up.

She stopped, but didn't turn around, or say anything.

"I'm sorry, and if I were allowed to move, I would get up and come after you, but I don't want my stitches to come out…and my intestines to fall out through the hole…or…or…anything messy like that…because this isn't my house and all…" She spoke quickly.

"What would you do…if you came after me?" She said, not turning.

"I don't know…"

"I think it would be best if it stayed that way. We could never work…" She took another step forward.

"Kate, if you leave…I think it's a mistake…this is all a mistake. Don't leave this time. Just don't go yet…" Said Lizzie, "I'm sorry too."

"Too late…" was her response.

"Stay, Kate." Ruby said quietly.

"Yeah…just stay." Gordo said too.

Miranda sat for a few seconds, then said, "It would probably be easier if you stayed…for you…maybe not me…but you, and I can pretend."

"I can't…" Kate said, wiping her eyes, and still not turning around.

"If you leave…I'll hate you." Lizzie said, "And I'll never forgive you, and we can never be friends."

The blonde stepped outside, and closed the door, taking no heed to the threats.

"Should I go stop her?" I asked, frantically.

"No. Let her go. I don't care. She'll never change. She'll always be a selfish bitch." Lizzie lay back down, and said nothing else. Miranda got up then knelt down by Lizzie, and Gordo and Ruby looked at me.

Lizzie was in the same boat with me. She had been in it before with me when Kate left the first time, but now she was really in it. We had both lost friends, and we were both going to pretend we didn't care, and eventually, maybe we really wouldn't care. We were sharing a boat, and if it didn't stop raining, then we might need a real boat, but all we had was a shitty metaphorical one. And what a shitty boat it was to be in. I think it would have been nicer to just drown in the flood rather than be in such a boat…

The End

**_Michelle-Note: _**_I might write a sequel...maybe...just maybe...seeing as this wasn't very popular.I'm evil, I know. I like how the title was all "Merging", and yet...there was a real lack of that. It's ironic. Yummy._


End file.
